Battlefields Near and Far: Operation Spearhead
by icestone
Summary: The continuing of Battlefield Near and Far
1. Chapter 1

Operation Spearhead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, X-Files or any of its characters. They belong to their respective owners and creators. Forlorn Hope and its characters are my ideas.

Chapter 1:

Stone stared at General's Hammond and Patrich, from his hospital bed at the SGC infirmary, where he was sitting up. His face not as swollen as it had been before, but the cut evident going from right to left down his forehead, his nose and down the left cheek to his jaw. Not knowing if he should feel insulted or honored. "Me, an officer? You have got to be kidding!"

Hammond and Patrich laughed at Stone words. Then Patrich explained. "No, Captain Stone, we are not. Kingston has also been given the rank of Lieutenant, Arrsen has also been made a Leutnant. You three and the rest of your team will become the core of the first Forlorn Hope Strike Force, codename Spartan."

"Why us?" Stone asked.

"You have shown that you are capable of the kind of thinking need to fight this war with the Syndicate and the Colonists, plus … Well, I will let Hammond explain it to you!" Patrich said as he turned to Hammond.

"You strike force will also be used by the SGC, we have got the best soldier available, but we need a certain edge that you can provide us with. Few of my people are as combat harden as your lot is, and we can't call in more of those that are. It would be advantageous for both the SGC and Forlorn Hope to have such a force to call upon if needed." Hammond explained.

"So we will have the eight of my team and the rest?"

"I have already called in the people necessary to man the strike force; you will be twenty-four strong." Patrich handed Stone a list with sixteen names on it.

Reading the list over Stone saw that the General had made a good mix of specialists and battle harden troops. "So when will they be here? Sir."

"They are on route, the first ones will arrive tomorrow, the last in three days." Patrich said as he took the file that Stone was handing back.

"I have a request for you, Captain Stone." Hammond said as he handed Stone a new file. "I would like you to consider this individual to be the twenty-fifth member of you force."

Stone took the file and looked it over, then looked up at Hammond. "Why do you want this individual in? Sir."

"Has off-world experience, Colonel O'Neill recommendation is also a large part in it." Hammond replied evenly.

Stone looked at Patrich, waited for his reply to the silent question.

"I am leaving the decision you to you, Captain." Patrich said after a brief silence, with that Hammond and Patrich left.

Stone lay back down in the infirmary bed, already thinking about the next step, how to get a group of over twenty individuals from some many different armed forces to work together.

Ten minutes after the General's left, Jack O'Neill walked into the room, a shit eating grin on his face. "So, Mikey! I heard they made you an officer!!"

Stone looked at his uncle with a hostile intent. "Funny, now everyone will think I don't work for a living!!"

A light laughter could be heard from the doorway. Stone looked at the man standing in the doorway.

The man walked forward, extending his right hand. "Daniel Jackson, pleased to meet you!"

Taking the man hand, Stone shook it and looked closer at the man. "I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, well. I was, now I am not." Daniel said in a strange voice, as he drew back.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson." The deep rumble of Teal'c voice came from the doorway.

Stone looked at the huge Jaffa, who filled out the doorway. "T, good to see you!" Stone said.

"And you, Captain Stone." Teal'c said as he came into the room.

"Don't remind me!!" Stone replied.

Teal'c looked at Stone, then glance at O'Neill and Daniel, before turning back to Stone. "Is it not a great honor to be chosen to become an officer, Captain Stone?"

Stone didn't know how to reply, the Jaffa was right, but Stone had been a NCO for so long.

"He is right, you know. In fact he is always right!" Daniel said in Teal'c support.

"They are both right!" O'Neill added.

Stone just looked at the three men, they obvious knew each other well, yet there was something that Stone could feel that was off.

"You are right, it is an honor, but I never thought that they would make me an officer."

"Well, mate. You are not the only one, they made me a Rupert." Kingston said as he entered the room, with Arrsen on his tail.

"Ja, mir auch." Arrsen offered.

Stone shook his two friend's hands. "Well, I knew that they were desperate, but this is ridicules."

"Speak for yourself, mate. Arrsen and I are the best!" Kingston said as he puffed out his chest.

"Only in your own minds, only there!!" Stone shot back.

The words were hardly out of Stone mouth when Doctor Frasier voice came. "What is going on in here??"

The doctor came into the room like a mini tornado. "Everybody out, now!!"

The doctor had the room cleared out in less than a minute.

"A come on, doc! Why did you have to do that!" Stone complained.

A look from Frasier was enough to quite him down. "Captain Stone, I am going to examine you now, afterwards you can again receive visitors." Frasier said in voice that broke no argument.

The doctor examined Stone quickly and thoroughly, she was done in less than five minutes. "All done, Captain. Are you ready to see your family?"

Stone nodded reluctantly, this would be hard, this would be the first time he would meet his son.

Watching in both fear and anticipation as Frasier let Marla Kingston holding his son into the room, then the doctor left closing the door behind her.

Stone could do little except watch as Marla came closer with the child wrapped in a blanket.

She laid the child in Stones arms, then pulled back, forcing Stone to take the child in his arms.

Looking down onto the child face, Stone could see, the child sleeping, his dark hair was the same color as Stones own. The boy's face was similar to that of which Stone had seen in pictures of when he had been a child. There seem very little of his mother in the boy's face.

Looking up at Marla, Stone was surprised to see tears rolling down her face. "Are you alright?"

As she dried her face with the back of her hand, Marla replied. "I am fine." As she composed herself.

Stone looked at her, disbelief apparent in his face, but he decided to drop the matter. "Here, you better take him. My ribs are killing me!" Stone said as he lifted the boy into her arms.

Marla cradled the boy to her chest. "Do you have a name for him?"

Stone looked up in shock, there had never been any discussion about the child's name. "Uh, I don't know." But as the words were coming out, the idea struck him. "Jonathan Stone, yes, that is a good name for him!" Stone declared.

Marla looked down at the boy's face, and repeated the name. "Jonathan Stone, how do you like that?"

The boy just kept on sleeping, unaware of that his name had been chose or of the fact that he had meet his father for the first time, a month old.

"We had better let you rest, we will come back again later!" Marla declared as she stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Stone asked. As Marla turned back to face him, he continued. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of my son. I am grateful. I am sorry, but I am not good at expressing myself."

Marla just nodded, and then left, closing the door behind her.

Stone starred at the door, until it was opened.

In came Mulder and Scully, with their four children. Mulder was holding William, while Scully was herbing Erik, Emma and Emily, her pregnancy in the last week.

"Hello, there!" Stone said as the Mulder clan had entered the room.

"Hi, uncle Stony! The three older children echoed.

"Captain Stone." Scully offered.

Mulder shook Stone offered hand, then William insisted to shake Stone's hand also.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Stone asked the adult's.

"Two things, actually!" Mulder replied, grinning like the cat that got the canary.

After a moments silence, Stone was compelled to ack. "So??"

Mulder looked over at the children, signaling them to speak up.

"We would like you to join us at the wedding of you parents." Emily spoke up, then looked up at Mulder and Scully, beaming with pride.

"Yes, please join us!" Emma, spoke up as Emily had finished. Stone was touched at the girls words, especially Emma's, she was so shy.

"Stony, you must come!!" Erik, all but yelled.

William, added his voice into the fray.

"Alright, alright. I will come, but I will have to bring two more guests!" Stone said to the children, then added to the adults. "If that is alright with you two?"

Scully knew who it was that Stone was talking about. "Of course, the more the merrier. Captain Stone!" She declared, as she put her hands on Emma's and Emily's shoulders.

"So when is the wedding?" Stone asked.

"After the birth of our fifth child!" Scully declared as Mulder seemed to want a speak up, obvious a sore point between the couple.

"It is as Scully says." Mulder declared, William nodded his agreement.

Erik came forward with a bag in his hand, lifting it up to Stone. "We and gramma, made these for you!"

Stone opened the bag, inside were brownies. "Thank you!"

The Mulder clan stayed for a few more minutes before leaving.

The next guests were just as welcome as the ones that just left, the O'Neill children and their parents.

Charlie was the first one in, with Jack holding Jacob right behind him, Carter holding Grace came next, then in a surprise came Jacob Carter.

Stone started by offering his hand to Charlie, who shook his hand back.

Looking up at his uncle. "So you are back to torment me?"

"Mommy, what is torment?" Jacob asked, looking up at the woman that was now his mother.

"What your father will experience if he does not behave." Carter said as she looked pointedly at O'Neill.

A snicker could be heard from Charlie, who got a glare from his father, and Jacob Carter, which Jack didn't dare glare at.

Carter walked up to bed, bent forward and kissed Stone lightly on the right cheek. "Congratulation, Captain Stone."

Grace was holding fast to her mother, even in sleep.

Jacob Carter came forward and shook Stone's hand. "Captain Stone."

"I wish everyone would stop calling me that." Stone complained.

This time the snicker came from his uncle. And Stone glared at him.

Carter realized that this could go on for some time, so she intervened. "So, I heard that you were also invited to the wedding?"

Stone stop glaring at his uncle, and turned to Carter. "Yes, they were here, just before you came, to invite me."

O'Neill looked at Jacob Carter, then came out and said. "We are also getting married, I mean Carter and me, I mean Samantha and me."

The snickering came now from Stone, Charlie, Jacob Carter and Samantha Carter.

"But I thought, being in the same command??" Stone didn't finish the question, but knew that they understood.

"I have been temporarily assigned to Task Force 367566-4673, training new recruits!" O'Neill offered grinning.

"So when is the wedding?" Stone asked ignoring his uncle.

Carter looked at O'Neill. "Now!"

Stone was a little bit shocked, but quickly got over it. "Where?"

"The briefing room, General Hammond agreed to allow us to use it." Carter replied.

"I wanted to use the Gateroom, but was denied!" O'Neill sulked.

Stone looked around, for his cloths. At that moment Frasier came walking in with a Tiger Striped BDU. "So, I take it that they have told you the good news?"

Stone spotted the BDU in her arms. "Yes. It that for me?" Stone asked as he reached for them.

Frasier back away from his reach. "Not so fast, mister. You are getting out of here on certain conditions."

"Oh, and what might they be?"

"First, I am just letting you to the wedding and the party afterwards. Then you are coming back here to the infirmary! Understood?" Fraiser asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Stone replied, but thinking of ways to get out of the infirmary.

"Second, no alcohol."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Third, I will be watching you, closely!!" Frasier said before handing the BDU over.

Stone walked into the briefing room, already there were Hammond and Patrich, along with most of the SG team leaders, plus a few alien, like Thor, one or two Tokra, two Nox and Bra'tac. The desk and chairs had been removed.

Stone walked up to Bra'tac. "Master Bra'tac, it is good to see you!" Stone said as he shook hand with the Jaffa master, Jaffa style.

"Likewise, human!" Bra'tac gleamed at the phrase meant to be a mild insult. "I see you need to learn to duck!" His hand indicating Stones face.

Stone grinned at the Jaffa's warrior mentality. "Too true, too true, Master Bra'tac!"

Teal'c came over. "Master Bra'tac, Captain Stone."

"Yes, Teal'c told me of you, umh, promotion, right?"

"Yes, that is correct, Master Bra'tac." Stone leaned closer to the older Jaffa. "I wish they would stop mentioning it!"

The three men continued talking for a few minutes, then the two Jaffa drifted off.

Stone looked around, and saw Mulder and Scully walk in.

Walking over to them.

"Mulder, Scully." Stone offered in greetings.

"Captain Stone." Scully replied.

"Where are the kid's?"

"My mother is watching them, plus Jacob and Grace. Marla is helping her, you son is at our house." Scully said as Mulder led her to a chair, Stone followed them.

"Would you like something?" Stone offered.

Scully looked at Mulder. "Mulder, could you get me some water!"

"I could …" Stone stopped as Mulder walked off to get water.

"Captain Stone, if I may?" Scully asked in an awkward voice.

"Of course!" Stone looked down at the pregnant woman.

"I realize that it is not my place." Scully's hand grabbed the cross on her neck. "It is about your son. Your wife was catholic, I was wondering if you were going to baptism him?"

Stone took a moment to think the matter through. "Yes, I am. I know it is much to ask of you but could you arrange it for me and Jonathan?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"I would be honored, to help you and Jonathan!" Scully said with a bright smile.

Mulder came back, and handed Scully the glass of water she had asked for. "So what is going on?" Stone could hear Mulder ask Scully as he walked away.

"Uncle Stone! Uncle Stone!" Charlie called out as he hurried to Stone.

"Charlie, so what can I do for you?" Stone grinned at the teenager.

Charlie stopped and looked around excitedly. "Can you believe it?"

Stone let out a light laughter at the boy's excitement. "Yes, Charlie. I can."

Jacob Carter came walking to them, dressed in his Tokra clothing, the rest of the room was dressed mostly in BDU. "Charlie, go get you father!"

"Yeah, sure thing, grams!" With that the teenager shot off.

Jacob watched after the boy, muttering to himself. "Grams! What is the world coming to?"

"Admit it, you like it!" Stone said to the older man.

"Well, don't let get around. But, yes, I do!" Jacob replied as he looked around. "I need to keep, my reputation as a hard nose, you know what I mean!"

Stone had liked the old General, and now understood the man better, the respect he had for the man just grew.

O'Neill and another man in uniform came into the briefing room; Stone could see it was a priest by the insignia on the man's uniform.

The priest, O'Neill and Daniel, stood near the window to Hammond's office.

Carter walked up to them, Frasier stood at her left hand.

The priest started the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to join this man, Jonathan O'Neill, and this woman, Samantha Carter, in holy matrimony. To marry is to commit to a lifetime, to support and be supported. You are here to bear witness to this, and to join the couple in their happiness, to wish them a good life and help them if needed. This is your duty and obligation." The priest looked over the occupants of the room, to stress his words. Turning to the couple in front of him.

"Jonathan, Samantha, please face each other." The priest asked.

Jack and Samantha turned so they were facing one another.

"Jonathan, repeat after me!" The priest asked. "I, Jonathan O'Neill, take you Samantha Carter, to be my wife,"

"I, Jonathan O'Neill, take you Samantha Carter, to be my wife." Jack said the words looking into Samantha's eyes.

"to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer," Jack repeated.

"in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Jack repeated.

"Samantha, repeat after me!"

"I, Samantha Carter, take you Jonathan O'Neill, to be my Husband,"

"I, Samantha Carter, take you Jonathan O'Neill, to be my Husband," Sam looked in Jacks eyes.

"to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer," Sam repeated.

"in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Sam repeated.

"You are now married, congratulation, you now may kiss the bride!" The priest said.

Jack kisses his new wife, taking his time.

Wolf whistles could be heard for the guests and clapping.

Jack and Sam, broke apart slowly, then turned to face the guest.

"May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Jack O'Neill!"

Thunders applause was the answer and Wolf whistles, plus some yelling.

The party went on for a few hours; Stone went to the infirmary after two hours with Frasier dogging him all the way.

After a restless night at the infirmary Stone made his escape before Frasier came back on duty, hurrying to the team's ready romm. Where Kingston and Arrson were waiting for him, reading over the dossiers Patrich had delivered last night.

Kingston looked up as Stone made his way to the desk. "Took you long enough!"

"Ja, we have been here for two hour already!" Arrson added.

Stone ignored the comments, took a seat and got his first dossier.

For the next three hour, they read over the files.

As Stone put away the last file, he leaned back in his chair, looking at Kingston and Arrson, yet not seeing them, he was deep in thought.

Kingston and Arrson, knew this look, they had seen it often before when Stone was thinking about where to go next, so they left him alone.

After a few minutes, Stone looked up. "We need to rethink how we deploy, we will not be used like the rest of the teams."

Kingston handed a cup of coffee over to stone, before sitting down opposite to Stone. "What do you mean?"

"Patrich is giving us a strike team of twenty-five operatives, I think we are going to be used to secure sites and hold them for a time." Stone said before taking a sip of the coffee, looking at Kingston and Arrson, over the rim.

"You thinking is correct!" Patrich's voice came, from behind Stone.

Patrich came to the desk and throw a thick file folder on it, as he sat down.

Stone took the folder and opened it, examining the content.

Arrson got General Patrich a cup of coffee, before sitting down besides Kingston.

Stone read the first file, before handing it over to Kingston. Arrson read the file over Kingston's shoulder.

"So I was correct?" Stone asked as he turned to Patrich.

"The intelligence you got in England is a gold mine; intelligence has just scratched the surface of it. Yet they had discovered the location of six testing sites, and two military staging points." Patrick said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"And you want us to strike at one location?" Stone said as he understood the meaning of the General's words.

"Actually at two!" Patrich said as he reached out and took a map out of the folder, and spread it on the desk.

On the map there were two red circles close together. Stone looked at the map and notice Russian names on the map, around the location there seem to be very little of any kind of inhabitation, no cities or villages.

"So where is location?" Stone asked.

"Siberia, about a hundred and fifty kilometers south of Tunguska. One is a science testing facility, the other a security site." Patrich pointed at the location in turn.

"We got to have more information, concerning both locations?" Kingston asked as he studied the map.

"The efforts to get more intelligence is already underway." Patrick replied.

Stone looked over the map again. "So how long do we have until we strike?"

With that Patrich stood up. "A month, that is the time I can give you to get you strike team ready. Anything you need in ways of equipment or intelligence, we do our best to provide you with." With that Patrich left.

"So let's start!" Stone said as he took out a pen and notebook. "I think because of the new nature of our missions, we need to start using the same weapons, one type of assault rifles, one saw and one GPM. But it would be best to let the sniper keep their weapons."

"My suggestion for the assault rifle is the Heckler & Koch 416, it is similar to the M4, but they say with better reliability." Arrson said after a moment.

"Plus the fact that most operatives are familiar with the M16, so it is an easy transition for them." Kingston added.

Stone wrought the information down. "I think the new model FN is making for US Special Forces, the Mk.46 mod 0, would be good for the squad automatic weapon."

"Yeah, and for the same reasons as the 416!" Kingston added.

"So any suggestions for the General Purpose Machinegun?" Stone asked as he finished writing down the information.

"Well, the Mk.48 mod 0, it is basically a Minimi on steroids, for the 7.62mm round." Kingston offered.

"Okay, we let them chose their own sidearm's. We will get the list from each of the new members as they come in." Stone looked at his two friends. "Anything else?"

"We need grenade launchers for the assault rifles. Let's say six. Two per team." Arrson said.

Stone took a moment. "Let's use the H&K AG36/AG-C. We will also request the Hellhound ammunition."

"We should also get the Milkor MGL." Kingston added. "And the M72 LAW launchers."

"Good, good. Now we are most likely going to be traveling overland by vehicles, any suggestions?" Stone inquired.

Kingston and Arrson looked at each other.

"Like I see it we have three choses." Stone said as he looked up. "The M1025 Humvee, Ranger Special Operation Vehicle or the Interim Fast Attack Vehicle."

"I say the RSOV!" Kingston was quick to say. He was familiar with that type of vehicle.

Arrson took a moment to consider. "I agree with Kingston."

Stone continued to note down the material they needed.

"We will need six RSOV and four**Kawasaki L250D8 motorcycles. Let's have four of the RSOV outfitted with M2E2 and two with Mark.19 grenade launchers." Stone said.**

"**Let's also have a few FIM-92 Stinger missiles, just to be safe." Kingston added.**

Stone read over the list, they were asking for several million dollars worth of weapons, ammunition and vehicles. "I will go to Patrich and give him our request. And also to talk to General Hammond, to get quarters for our new arrivals."

With that Stone went out of the room, leaving Kingston and Arrson to go over the folder again, that Patrich had brought for them.

Stone knocked on General Patrick door, and went in after getting the okay from the General.

"Sir, here is the equipment request." Stone handed the notebook to Patrich, waiting as the General read through the list.

"Hmmm. This is a lot of hardware and vehicle." Patrich observed as he read the list.

"Yes, sir. But we will need it, it you want us to complete the mission. We might even need more." Stone replied.

Patrich throw the notebook on the desk, and leaned back in his chair, looking up at Stone. A minute past without words as Patrich was making his mind up. "Alright, Captain. You will get all that is on the list."

Patrich picked up the phone on his desk and dial Lt Colonel Martin and ordered him to report to his office.

Stone remained standing for the few minutes it took Martin to get to Patrich office.

After Martin had entered and read the list over, he looked at Stone in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding!!"

Stone didn't reply.

"Eric, they need everything on the list. I have given them a difficult mission, I agree with the requirement they have made." Patrich said.

"Yes, sir. I will do my best to get everything on the list. The weapons should be no problem; the vehicle will take a little longer, but hopefully within three weeks." Martin said as he read the list over again.

"We may need to add to the list, sir." Stone said before he saluted the General and left. Leaving a stunned Lt Colonel and a chuckling General behind.

Stones next stop was at General Hammond's office. The door was open and Lt Colonel Reynolds was talking with Hammond, Stone stood where he could be seen, waiting for the General to acknowledge him and allow him to enter.

A few minutes past, until Hammond called Stone in.

"So what can I do for you, Captain?" Hammond asked as Reynolds left the office.

"I was wondering about quarters for the new personnel I have incoming, sir?"

"I have already informed Walter of the matter he should have arranged the necessary accommodation for your people. So will you be allowing the person I suggested, Captain?"

"Yes, sir. Who should I talk to concerning that matter?"

"Talk to Colonel Chekov, I have already notified him of the matter." Hammond said as he handed Stone a file. "Give that to Chekov."

"Yes, sir." With that Stone left the office, looking first for Walker and then Chekov.

Stone found Walter at his usual place in the control room. "Chief, Hammond said that you were to arrange the quarters for my people!"

"Yes, sir. They will be on level eighteen; the rooms have already been marked." Walker said as he handed Stone a file. "They will be greeted at Peterson airbase and brought here, I have already made the arrangements, and they are in the file."

Stone took a brief look in the file. "Thank you, Walter."

"You welcome, sir!" With that Walter turned back to his computer.

Tracking Chekov down was harder, nobody seem to know where the man was, or want to. It was not until lunch that Stone tracked the man down in the commissary.

Getting his own tray, Stone stood in the line waiting for his turn.

"Stone, how are you?" Mulder asked as he came to the line behind Stone.

"Not bad, you? Scully? The kids?"

"I am fine, but she is getting ready to kill me." Mulder chuckled. "And the kids are great!"

"Oh, and why is she?" Stone asked as he moved forward.

"I can get you a list if you want. But mostly it is the fact that she is pregnant and less than a month from giving birth."

Stone took the disk from the cook, it was meatloaf. "Well, you do at least own a part of the blame."

"According to Scully this morning, I am entirely to blame or even more."

Stone walked to the table where Chekov was seated alone. "Colonel Chekov, mind it I sit with you?"

"Feel free!" Chekov indicated the empty seats.

"Thank you, sir!" Stone sat down, and Mulder besides him.

"So, what can I do for you, Captain Stone?" Chekov asked as he looks over the two men seated at his table.

Stone handed the file, which Hammond had given him, over to Chekov. "It is about the matter Hammond had mentioned to you, she is in."

Chekov read the file over, before turning to Stone again. "I will notify command; she will be on the next flight over." With that Chekov stood up and left the table.

Stone went to start his meal.

Mulder looked after the Russian Colonel as he made his way out of the commissary, then turned to his meal. "What is with him?"

"I have no idea, and truthfully I don't want to know." Stone said before taking a bite of the meatloaf. "So what are you doing?"

"Well, Hammond wanted to use my profiling skills. I have been working with Teal'c and Daniel, concerning the System Lords, trying to understand them, to figure out their next move. It is fascinating how egomaniac they are!" Mulder said with awn in his voice. "They are truly crazy."

"Yeah, well. We do have human that rival them here on earth!" Stone said deadpan.

"Oh, anybody we know?"

"Kinsey, for one. In fact most of the politicians I have ever heard of." Stone said with contempt in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Mulder looked at Stone for a moment, before laughing outloud. "You really don't like politicians!"

"More life have been lost because of loose lips by politician than any other reason, I can think of." Stone said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh, what do you mean?" Mulder asked.

"I was a sniper for a squad. We were conducting a reconnaissance of a suspected cocaine plant, myself and a spotter were up ahead, scouting the location out. The rest of the squad was holdup, waiting for our signal then they would move up." Stone seemed lost in thought. "When we gave the signal, we received no reply. So we went back and found that the squad killed, six good men. It was later that I found out that a Senator that didn't agree with the policy, had give information to the government of that country, which alerted the cocaine cartel."

"Who was the senator?" Mulder asked.

"It was Senator Matherson." Stone said as he finished his meal.

Mulder was too shocked to even reply, and just watched as Stone left the commissary.

Stone looked over the assembled member of his new strike team, twenty-two members in two lines, Kingston and Arrson stood beside him on his right side. Stone and members of his old team were dressed in the Tiger Stripped uniform used by Forlorn Hope; the seventeen new members were dressed in the uniforms of their countries.

"Welcome to Cheyenne Mountain, the most secure base on the face of this planet. There are nine people present here that know the real work that goes on with in this base. The rest of you will learn, and learn quickly. Here we are in the business of saving the planet." Stone paused for a moment.

A light laughter could be heard from the sixteen new members.

Stone grinned with the rest, then continued. "I am not being dramatic, I am not exaggerating the matter. Most likely I am probably downplaying the matter. Your are now members of Forlorn Hope, you know what Forlorn Hope means?"

Stone looked over the group. "I will explain it to you. A Forlorn Hope is a band of soldiers or other combatants chosen to take the leading part in a military operation, such as an assault on a defended position, where the risk of casualties is high. Some say, abandon all hope of surviving." Stone let the words sink in, before continuing. "Forlorn Hope is the British version; the French is Les Enfants Perdus or The Lost Children. I personally prefer the British version, for we are not children nor are we lost. We are asked to join, we are volunteers. You may not survive; the person to your right or left may not survive, I may not survive. That is the risk we take as soldiers."

Stone again stopped, and allowed the words to sink in. "Now for the introduction, I am Captain Michael Stone, codename Achilles; I have been with Forlorn Hope for close to ten years. Before that I was with Delta Force, I am a sniper."

Kingston stepped forward. "I am Lieutenant Adam Kingston, codename Hercules; I have been with Forlorn Hope for close to eight years. Before I was with 22 SAS, I am a heavy weapons expert." Kingston stepped back.

Arrsen stepped forward. "I am Leutnant Peter Arrson, codename Chiron; I have been with Forlorn Hope for close to six years. Before I was with KSK, I am a medic and surveillance expert." Arrson stepped back.

Stone stepped forward. "We were NCO like you a few days ago; we have been on the front lines, as has every member that wears the Tiger Stripped uniform here today. Until now Forlorn Hope team have been eight man, we will be twenty-five. Forlorn Hope teams have used hit and run tactics up until now, raiding location used the Syndicate and their cronies. We are going to capture and hold locations, not for a long time, getting the information and samples needed to fight them on a broader front."

Stone looked over as his uncle and Teal'c came into the room. "Now I would like to introduce Colonel O'Neill, commander of SG-1 and Teal'c."

Stone stepped back as O'Neill and Teal'c inspected the troops, walking up and down the lines. Until O'Neill came to Tolinev, he clamped her briefly on the shoulder before continuing on.

After the inspection O'Neill and Teal'c came to stand beside Stone on his left side.

"I am Colonel Jack O'Neill US Air Force; my silent friend here is Teal'c, an independent contractor." O'Neill offered as introduction.

"A mercenary, sir?" Sergeant Murphy, an Irish Ranger asked.

"No, he is not a mercenary. He is a Jaffa, and is over a hundred years old." O'Neill answered.

A laughter came from the sixteen new members.

"You believe we are joking, but I can assure you, we are serious. I am here to prepare you for your first mission off world. In two day you will be going to the Phoenix site, the most heavily defended Earth outpost, and the lone shipyard off world."

A stunned silence greeted the announcement.

Stone, and his old team grinned at the expression of the new team members.

"Cheyenne Mountain is the home of Stargate Command, and operation base for Forlorn Hope." Stone said. "We are here as guest of Stargate Command."

"Stargate Command or SGC, as it is known is under command of Major General George Hammond. At the moment there are twenty-six SG team operating, each team is comprised of four team members." O'Neill said as he looked over the new recruits. "SGC is fighting a war with the Goa'uld Empire. Teal'c if you would continue the briefing!"

"Thank, you O'Neill." Teal'c looked at each of the new member in turn. "The Goa'uld One of the Milky Way Galaxy's most dominant species thousands of years, the Goa'uld are serpent parasites that forcibly take human hosts, and possess a thirst for power and worship. They have enslaved countless worlds, using their inhabitants as hosts, soldiers, miners, and personal slaves. I am a Jaffa, bred to serve the Goa'uld so they might live." Teal'c lifted up his t-shirt, showing them his pouch. "The Goa'uld need the Jaffa to carry their young, in turn the Jaffa get perfect health and long life."

"Thank you, Teal'c." Stone said as the Jaffa finished. "We will mostly be fighting against the Syndicate here on Earth, we will also be fighting alongside SG-team as needed and we are available. Tomorrow you will be brief on off world matters, by both military personnel and civilian experts."

"From now on, you will no longer wear the uniforms of you country, you will wear the Tiger Stripped uniform. You will have the rank that you came with. No insignia or rank badges. You will also have to leave you identification and dog tags, we must not be identified." Stone continued. "We will be using H&K 416 assault rifles, FN machineguns, but you will have you own chose of sidearm's and the sniper will keep their preferred long guns." Stone looked over the group. "Any questions?"

"Sir, I must say this is pretty wild!" Sergeant Dean Grant said.

"True, but not the less it is! As you will find out!" Stone waited for more question, but none came. "Alright, you are dismissed until tomorrow. Briefing will start at 08:00."

Most of the group filtered out, a few stayed behind, hoping for an opportunity to get some information.

Lt. Tolinev walked up to Stone. "Sir, I wanted to thank you for this opportunity!"

Stone looked at the young Russian officer. "You may regret this decision to join Forlorn Hope, Lieutenant."

O'Neill came to them. "So, Stone. I see you are welcoming the new member with sweet talk as usually!"

"Sir!" Tolinev snapped to attention.

"At ease, Lieutenant." O'Neill said. "And welcome back."

"Thank you, sir. And thank you for the opportunity!" Tolinev said to O'Neill.

"You know, as much as it pains me to do so, Stone here is right." O'Neill said sadly.

Stone glance briefly at his uncle, before turning to Tolinev. "So, Lieutenant. What type of sidearm do you wish to have?"

"Yarygin PYa, sir!" Tolinev said without hesitation.

"You know Lieutenant, you can have any sidearm you want." Stone offered.

"Yes, I know. I am familiar with the Yarygin PYa, sir. It is also 9mm, like most will use." She said and looked at the H&K Mk.23 in Stone tactical holster.

Stone grinned and pulled out the Mk.23, ejected the magazine and cleared the chamber, then handed it to Tolinev.

She took the gun and examined it, before handing it back.

Stone took the gun, inserted the magazine, jacked the slide back chambering a round, ejected the magazine and loaded the extra round in it before inserting it again, and placing it in the holster.

"It is a big weapon, sir. I prefer the 9mm, the PYa has 17 rounds." Tolinev said after Stone had holster the weapon.

"Yes, but you need two or three round to take a man down, the 45 can take a man down in one." Stone argued.

"Not, if you are a good shot, sir!" Tolinev shot back.

"Let's agree to disagree, alright Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir!" With that Tolinev turned to O'Neill. "Sir, I was wondering if I could meet Major Carter?"

O'Neill glanced at his watch. "She should be in her lab, right now. Get a security guard to escort you!"

"Thank you, sir!" With that Tolinev left.

O'Neill turned to Stone. "So, what do you think?"

"She is a good officer. She is one of five officer in my group, I will run one team, Kingston one and Arrson the third. Miller is a pilot, and Tolinev is to light in combat experience." Stone said as he was thinking. "I will place her in me team, partner her with an experience operator, probably Sergeant Grant, he is good, an experience soldier."

"Good, she is a good soldier. She, along with three other Russians went on a mission with SG-1 to retrieve a lost Russian unit; she was the only one of the Russians that made it back alive." O'Neill said as he looked at Tolinev as she walked out of the room.

Stone turned to look around, spotted Grant. "Sergeant Grant, talk to me for a moment!" He called out.

Grant came over. "Sir?"

"You are going to be part of my team designation Kopis, I am going to pair you up with Lieutenant Tolinev, is that a problem?" Stone asked, and look closely at the sergeant for his reaction.

"No, sir. No problem. But as I understand it, she is light on combat experience!" Grant said without a hint of resentment, only making an observation.

"She may be an officer, but you are the senior member of the paring, understood!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Grant, just remember she is an officer, alright?" Stone asked the man.

"Understood, sir!"

"So, Grant while we are talking, what type of sidearm do you want?" Stone used the opportunity.

"A Sig-Sauer P226, 9mm. Sir!"

"You are a SAW gunner, right?"

"Yes, sir." Grant drifted off.

Stone took out his notebook and wrought down the request of Tolinev and Grant.

O'Neill shook his head.

"What?" Stone asked.

"You are still acting like a NCO, not an officer!" O'Neill said with mock disappointment in his voice.

"Thank you!"

O'Neill walked off laughing at his nephew.

Stone and a few of his old team members meet in the ready room. Kingston, Arrson, Walker, Tarkove and Kristiansen, were there, Miller and Chevalier, were at the briefing with the new recruits.

"Alright, let's get down to business!" Stone said as he sat down by the desk. "We are going to divide the group in three, eight per group two and three, nine in group nine."

"Who are going to lead groups two and three?" Walker asked.

"Kingston has group two, Arrson has three. Walker, you are with Kingston, Tarkove with Arrson. Kristiansen is in group one." Stone looked around, to see if any had any other ideas. When none came. "Good, now we need call signs! Any ideas?"

"The Strike Group call sign is Spartan!" Kingston said. "Right?"

Stone looked at his second in command. "Yes, what are you thinking?"

"Well, I went on the internet last night and looked up the names of Greek weapons, I have three suggestions. Kopis, Makhaira and Harpe. Those are the names of Greek swords." Kingston said as he handed a note to Stone.

Stone took the note, and read it over. "Alright, we have a suggestion. Anymore?" Stone asked and looked around.

There were none.

"Okay, Group One will have Kapis, two will be Makhaira and three is Harpe. Leader's are one, there rest is up to the leaders and pairing." Stone concluded this discussion.

"When will we get the new rifles?" Tarkove asked.

"I talked to Lt. Colonel Martin this morning before I came here, the new rifles and machineguns should be here tomorrow. We will go to the range tomorrow, get the feel for the new weapons. And the new members!" Stone replied. "On to the matter of our new mission!"

The mission planning went on for the next four hours, a rough outline of the mission was made, and details were to be sorted out later, as the mission came closer and more intelligence was gathered.

Stone stood up. "Alright, we have a rough outline of the mission. I will talk to General Patrich about our needs for transportation. Dismissed!"

Stone first stop was at the commissary, go grab a bite to eat.

After getting a dish of some kind of seafood, Stone looked around for a seat, and a familiar face. He spotted two Daniel Jackson and Jonas Quinn, at a corner table.

Sitting down across from the two men, Stone saw that they were going over some material, most of it seemed to be in a language he had never seen before. "Gentlemen!"

Both Daniel and Jonas looked up, startled by the greeting.

Jonas was first to recover. "Captain Stone!"

Stone point with his fork at the material they had. "What it that?"

"Oh, just some material we are going over, we will be briefing you group after lunch. It was best to go over it before." Jonas answered. Daniel went back to reading the notes.

"I thought you were going back to Kelowna?" Stone asked Jonas.

"Yeah, I will be going to Kelowna next week, until then I will be working with the scientist here." Jonas said and looked down at his half eaten plate of food.

Stone could hear the hesitation in the young man's voice. "Could we use the opportunity, and go through with you? I would like to get as much experience travelling through the gate as I can for my people."

"Sure, no problem." Jonas kept picking at his food.

Stone kept an eye on the man as he kept eating, not really tasting the food he was eating.

After a few minutes Daniel stood up and gathered the notes. "Jonas, it is time for the briefing."

With that the two men left.

Stone turned and looked after them. The two men were already in deep discussion as they walked out into the hallway.

The next stop was at General Patrich's office.

Stone sat down with the General to discuss the plan the team had outlined, and the request for transportation. A hour later Stone left the office, with a promise that the transportation would be seen to and the additional intelligence gathered as soon as possible.

As he was leaving, Stone ran into Carter. "Major, how are the kid's?"

Carter smiled at the thought. "The kid's are fine, thank you for asking!"

"Major, we are family." Stone walked with Carter towards the elevator's. "So have you briefed my people, yet?"

"I finished before lunch; I was just gathering material I had left on the desk." Carter held up a folder.

Stone looked uncertainly at Carter. "Major, I was wondering how it was going with Marla and the kid?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Carter looked back at Stone, question in her eyes.

"I also wanted to thank you for allowing her and my son to stay with you!" Stone hurried to say.

"Michael, it is like you said before, we are family." Carter said with clarity. "We are happy to help!"

As they near the elevator, Stone tried to explain. "The truth is I don't know how to be with my son. He is the most important being in my life. But I am a soldier, I am a blackops specialist. I should not raise a child, I don't want him to become like me."

Carter pushed the button, to call the elevator. "I don't know what answers to give you, Michael. You must figure out yourself how to proceed. But remember it is not just you life we are talking about it is also Jonathan's. Come to dinner tonight!"

The elevator doors open and Carter got on, Stone stayed where he was, contemplating the word and the future.

The next day the member of the Assault group were gathered at the range, to receive the new rifles and machineguns, and test them out.

Stone opened up the first case, inside were two Heckler & Koch 416 assault rifles, both with 10 inch barrels. Stone took one out and familiars him with the weapon, with was very similar to the M4, but the piston system was similar to the G36, so it didn't have the same problems.

Turning to the Armory chief. "Thanks, these are good. I will be needing a forward pistol grip, if you have one?"

"I was just expecting such a request!" The Chief said as he opened up a box he had arrived with. "Here is an EOTech 553 and an EOTech 4x Magnifier, a Knights Forward pistol grip and a Surefire 556K silencer." Handing each item to Stone.

Placing the 416 on the table, Stone lay the items beside the rifle. "You just think of everything, don't you, Chief!"

Chief smiled happily. "I try, I try!"

Stone took the second rifle out and handed it to Arrson, before turning to the rest of the group. "Get you weapons! Talk to the Chief here for the accessories you want! Snipers, get out your rifles!" Stone said as he clapped the Chief on the back.

Watching as the members of the group, went about getting their weapons in a orderly fashion, keeping an close eye on if any showed signs of impassion or cutting in line. Discipline was essential.

After every member had collected their weapon, and gotten the accessories from the chief.

"Alright, we will now divide into the three teams." Stone called out. "Steiner, Kozlov, Peeter, Grant, Tolinev, Murphy, Atkins and Kristiansen, you on me."

Watching as the eight came with him to the far end of the range house.

"Alright, we are team one, callsign Kopis. Team two is Makhaira and three is Harpe." Stone said as the team lined up. "Kristiansen and Kozlov are our snipers, they are eight and nine." Stone looked over at the two men, Kristiansen was holding his AI L115A1 sniper rifle and Kozlov with his, SDV-S, 7.62x54R.

"I am one, Atkins is two, Peeter is three." Stone looked at the Belgian sergeant with his FN Mk.48 machinegun and Atkins with his 416. "Atkins and Peeter are with me, everyone else will pair up. Murphy is four, Steiner is five." The Irish Ranger had his FN Mk.46 SAW and the Austrian jagdkommando a 416. "Grant is Six and Tolinev is seven." The British sergeant had his FN Mk.46 and the Russian Lieutenant her 416.

Stone motioned for his team to get on the firing line and use their weapons.

Watching as the members of his team started to fire their weapons, Stone watched for a few minutes, then walked over to the Armory Chief. Handing him a note. "Chief, a few of me people are still missing their sidearms, could you get them for me? I will return them when the new weapons arrive!"

Looking at the note, the chief nodded his head a few time. "It should be no problem, have them come see me, when you are though here!" With that the armory chief left.

Stone went to first shooting booth and pickup his 416 and started to fire, getting the feel of the rifle and its accessories.

As Stone was calling his team to him, Kingston did the same.

"Walker, De Luca, Petrov, Mitchell, Miller, Erikson and Walters, on me." Kingston stood in the middle of the range house, holding his FN Mk.46. "This team callsign is Makhaira, I am number one, Petrov is two!" The Russian sergeant had his 416 rifle. "Walker is three, De Luca is four." The African American Petty Officer had his 416, and the Italian sergeant had a FN Mk.48. "Mitchell is five, Miller is six." The South African Recco had a FN Mk.46 and Miller had a 416. "Erikson is seven and Walters is eight." The navy Chief had a 416 and New Zealander a Parker-Hale M82.

After getting the members of his team shooting, Kingston started to use his own Mk.46.

Arrson was also gathering his team together at the far end of the range house.

"Tarkove, Van Dyk, Garcia, Carlson, Chevalier, Daniels and Alanis, here!" Waiting as the seven members of his team came to him. "Our team callsign is Harpe. I am one, Daniels is two." Arrson indicated the Delta Force operative, with his FN Mk.46. "Tarkove is three, Garcia is four." The Russian had a 416, the Spanish sergeant had a FN Mk.46. "Van Dyk is five, Chevalier is six." The Dutch sergeant carried the FN Mk.48, the French woman a 416. "Carlsson is seven and Alanis is eight." The Swede had a Barrett M82A1 and the Greek sergeant a 416.

Arrson get his team on the firing line and started to zero his own rifle.

The team stayed at the range for most of the day, then after cleaning their weapons, went back to the SGC to get the first briefing on the target in Siberia, codename Camp Polaris.

Stone walked first into the briefing room on the eighteenth floor of the SGC, the seats were laid out in four lines, six chairs per line. A big screen was in front of them.

Walking to stand in front of the screen, Stone waited until, everybody was seated. Looking over the group, seeing that everyone was dressed in the Tiger striped uniform, without rank insignia and national flags, but wearing black berets.

"Now we will get the first briefing on our first assignment, codename Camp Polaris. Intelligence experts will first going over the information collected. Satellite photographs of the two targets, and suspected members of the syndicate on location." Stone explained, waiting for the intelligence member to arrive.

"Sir, what is the timeframe?" Erikson asked.

"Inside a month!" Stone replied, looking over as the door to the briefing room open, Hudson and Mulder entered the room. Walking over to greet them. "Hudson! Mulder!"

"Captain Stone!" Hudson replied.

"Stone!" Mulder said as he shook hands with Stone.

Gesturing with his hand for the two to precede him towards the screen.

Standing in front of the screen again. "This is Hudson of the NSA and Mulder formerly of the FBI, they will be giving you the briefing!" Withdrawing to the side.

Hudson came to the podium at the side of the screen. "Good afternoon, I am John Hudson, I work for the NSA." Pushing a button on the remote, a satellite photo came on the screen. "This is the objective one, codename Polaris. It has been kept under satellite surveillance for a week now. We have seen over seventy occupants, close to eighty." One the photo a row of building could be seen and a double parameter fences around it, with a gate to the north. A large building was in the middle, a classic Soviet era monstrosity, surrounded by smaller building.

Hudson pushed on the remote again and a new photo appeared. Similar to the other, but with two red circles and two orange circles, at the corners of the parameter fence. "The objects in the red circles are air defense vehicle, NATO codename SA-19 'Grison', an Anti-Aircraft Artillery and missile system, they handle the close-in protection of the camp, the guns can also be used against ground targets. The orange circles are SAM's, NATO codename SA-17 'Grizzly', they are for medium air defense, with range of 50 kilometers and a ceiling of 25 kilometers. We suspect that the crew of the air defense are former Russian soldiers."

Tolinev raise her hand.

"Yes?" Hudson said as he pointed in Tolinev direction.

Tolinev stood up. "Are the number of occupants with the AA crew or without?"

"With, but as I said we have seen close to eighty, there could be more which we have not seen!" Hudson replied.

"Thank you, sir!" Tolinev said before taking her seat, Grant nodded at her as she was seated.

Hudson continued. "We have spotted a number of jeeps and trucks, some are armed, but most are not. With the exception of the air defense vehicle there seem to be no armor in the compound. Any question?"

"Have you identified anyone in the compound?" Stone asked.

"I will turn that question over to Mulder!" Hudson stepped down and made room for Mulder at the podium and sat down at the table beside it.

Mulder walked up to the podium. "I am Fox Mulder, I was a profiler with the FBI and worked on the X-Files." Pressing the remote a new picture came on the screen. It was a picture of a man in his early fifties with glasses, gray hair hanging down to his shoulders; it was shabby, looked uncared for. He was a small man, and begin to grow fat. "This is Aldrich Sandler, a professor of Biochemistry from Stanford University. He was dismissed for conduction illegal experiments on humans fifteen years ago, afterwards he disappeared. The victims of his experiments all died, in horrible ways. Ten women and five men, that are known of, it is suspected that more were the victims of this individual. This man believes that the end justifies the mean, no matter of the suffering of others. Most likely Sandler has been at the compound for the last fifteen years.

Pushing on the remote again, and a new picture came on. It was of a man in his sixties, with a widow's peak, thin with a sunken face. "Here is Josef Vlachko, a professor of Chemistry from Moskva University. He worked for the KBG developing chemical weapons, and then about twenty years ago went to work for the Syndicate."

A new picture came on the screen. It was of a woman in her late thirties, with short blond hair, she was a beauty in a ruthless way. "This is Natalie Endecott, she is the compound director. By the information gathered we have reduced that everything going on in the compound is run by her. She is the highest ranking member of the Syndicate in the area; she is a high level in the Syndicate."

Stone stepped forward. "Is this the latest information concerning the compound and its occupants?"

"Yes, but we are gathering more!" Mulder said as he sat down.

Hudson took the podium again. "We also have information concerning the Russian Army camp about fifty kilometers to the north." Hudson looked at Stone.

Stone nodded his head.

A new picture came on the screen. It was of a military base, a number of armored vehicles and building could be seen on it. And a road through it.

"This is Russian Army camp, it designation is 9-Alpha. Stationed there are 25 Special Forces troops, five officers and fifty regular soldiers. They have armor, Four BTR-70 APC, two BMP-2 ICV and two ZSU-23-4, plus a number of truck and jeeps. They are the primary security of the Syndicate compound, the main road to the compound lays through the Army Camp."

"Who is the commanding officer?" Stone asked.

"Major Cherov, he is a tough bastard from all reports!" Mulder offered.

"I will need to see his file and the files of all officer and senior NCO!" Stone said after a moment.

Mulder looked at Hudson, who just nodded.

"Do you have any more information at this point?" Stone asked.

"No, but we are expecting more information in the next day or so!" Hudson replied.

"Okey, lets conclude the briefing now, the day after tomorrow we will meet again, if you have any more information!"

"Alright!" Hudson replied, with that Mulder and Hudson left.

Stone turned to his group. "Alright, you are dismissed. Except Kingston and Arrson. The rest of you remember that tomorrow we are going to the Phoenix site!"

As the group filtered out, Stone went and sat on the desk, used by Mulder and Hudson.

Kingston and Arrson, dragged each a chair near the desk and sat down.

"What are your thoughts?" Stone asked his team leaders.

The two men looked at each other, then Kingston replied for them. "I think we need more people on this, there are at least hundred and sixty people there, and we must consider at least hundred and twenty of them combatants."

Stone nodded.

Kingston continued. "And the armor is another problem, we need to take it out of the equation."

Arrson added. "Ja, and the air defense at the compound!"

"Just what I am thinking, on all counts. And I agree, we need more people. I will talk to Patrich, but he might refuse." Stone took out his notebook and pen. "We will need anti-tank missiles!"

"Well, thank god. They don't have any heavy tanks, but I am worried about the BMP-2, they are bad news to light infantry." Kingston said.

"Ja, and the ZSU-23-4, is even worse." Arrson added.

Stone let out a deep breath. "Alright, let's start working on a plan with the information we have."

Two hour later, Stone looked at his watch. "Let's stop for now! Get some food, then I will go see the General."

After getting some dinner in the commissary, Stone went to find Patrich, finding the General in his office.

Knocking on the door open door, Patrich gestured for Stone to enter and take a seat, as he was on the phone. Stone sat down, waiting for the General to finish his call.

"So what can I do for you, Captain?" Patrich asked as he put down the phone.

"Sir, we just finished the first briefing on the Siberia mission!"

"And how did it go?"

"Well, the information is still coming in. But according to what we have seen so far, we will need more people and equipment." Stone said, and as he looked over the table he glimpsed the folder marked Polaris.

Patrich took a moment to answer. "How many more?"

"At least seven, enough to make new eight man team! And four of them must have experience with Anti-Tank missiles!"

"You are not asking for little!" Patrich took a moment to contemplate the matter. "Alright, I will arrange the matter!"

"Thank you, sir!" Stone made ready to stand up, but Patrich held up his hand to stop him. "Sir?"

"A member of another team has requested a transfer!"

"Who?" Stone asked, it was unusual for members to request a transfer, not unheard off, thou.

"Stilwell!" Patrich answered.

"So, he finally got enough of Foss and Mora!" Stone said, there was no love between him and the two men.

Patrich said nothing, he was aware of the dislike between Stone and the other two.

"Assign Stilwell to my team." Stone said.

"Alright, that leaves six. I can get them and Stilwell's replacement here within three days! So, they will only miss tomorrow's mission to the Phoenix site, you can take them during the weekend." Patrich replied.

"When can you get me the file on the new arrivals?" Stone asked as he stood up.

"You will have them after you get back from Phoenix!"

"Thank you, sir!"

Stone left the General's office, next stop, Walter.

After find Walter in the control room, and getting him to arrange quarters for the new people and to move Stilwell to quarters to the same floor as the Spartan Assault Group had been assigned, Stone went to his own quarters.

Tomorrow would come soon enough; he needed to rest and think things over.

His son was on his mind as he fell asleep, something had to be done to secure his future. Stone's own could end at any point, that was the way for soldiers. But Jonathan was just a baby, and Stone didn't want his parents to get the boy, if he himself died.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Stone went to the commissary at six in the morning, to get some breakfast before the mission to Phoenix, at eight.

As he came into it, the first person he saw was Stilwell last in line.

Getting into line behind the Australian SAS sergeant. "Stilwell!"

Stilwell turned and nodded back.

"So I heard you wanted to get away from Foss and Mora!" Stone said in a low voice.

"Yeah, mate." Stilwell moved forward and grabbed a tray.

"I talk to Patrich last evening; you have now been assigned to Spartan Assault Group." Stone said as he picked up his own tray.

Stilwell looked back at Stone in surprise. "Oh?"

"I need more people, especially experience people. Patrich offered you up, so!" Stone took a bowl of oatmeal and some fruits.

"Thanks mate, I could not stand those two any longer." Stilwell moved off to a table that was free, Stone followed.

After sitting down.

"So what now?" Stilwell asked between bites.

"We are heading to the Phoenix site at oh eight hundred, get your gear together and meet us in the ready room at oh seven thirty." Stone replied. "During this trip, you will be part of my unit, when we get back, we will change the arrangement."

The two men finish their meal and then went to prepare for the mission to the Phoenix site.

The safe zone in the gateroom was almost filled, with personnel. The twenty-six member of the Spartan AG were gathered armed and ready to go, plus SG-11, Major Young's team.

The gate was already dialing out, the last chevron was locking. As the unstable vortex shot out, most of the new member flinched, then watched in awn at it retract into the gate and from a wall, seemingly made out of water.

Young and his team wasted no time and walked through the gate.

Stone walked up the ramp, his team trailing behind him. Stone walked through the gate without hesitation; this was his eighth or ninth time going through.

As he come out on the other side, he saw that the gate had been moved into a secure hall, there were at least ten 50 cal machinegun pointed at him. Every one of them were remote controlled, following his movement as he got further from the gate. Turning around to seem as he group came thought the gate.

Stone saw that the gate had been place into the wall, in fact he could not see the gate itself, it was covered so that if the machineguns were fired the wall would shield the gate from damage. It was an ingenious design, plus the iris. Any poor bastard that would make it into the room without clearance would be cut to pieces, for there was no cover to be found, just bare floor and walls.

The new people were throwing up, or at least some of them. The more experience members, were quick to get out of the way, and avoided the puddles of puke that dotted the floor, then stood back grinning at the new recruits.

When all had come through, the gate closed down. A heavy duty door opened at the other end of the room, SG-11 had been waiting near the door were quick to get out of the room.

In their place came the commanding officer of Phoenix site, Brigadier General Spearman USAF, and two of his officers.

Stone walked to the General and saluted. "Sir!"

Spearman looked at the puke on the floor. "I wish you would stop using my base as a breaking ground for new travelers, it is messing up my gateroom!"

"Sorry, sir!" Stone replied without remorse.

"Well, at least I have no trouble finding punishment duty for those that break the rules." Spearman said as he continued to look at the puke with disgust.

Stone turned to his group. "Form up!!" They complied slowly.

After the members had formed up in three teams, Spearman looked them over. "Welcome to Phoenix! I am Brigadier General Spearman, the commander of this outpost. This is Major Colton, he will be your guide." Spearman indicated a Marine standing on his left.

"If you would follow me!" The major said before turning and walking out a head of the group, minus Stilwell, who had been to the Phoenix site just a week before.

Spearman turned and walked out, Stone and Stilwell followed.

"So Patrich wanted you to examine the base and shipyards?" Spearman said as they exited the gateroom and came into the hallway. It was turned to the right just beyond the doorway; the hallway was wide and high so that cargo which came through the gate could be moved easily. At the end of the hallway it turned to the left, and the barrels of two machineguns could be seen.

After walking down two more hallways, they came to a heavy steel door. It opened, revealing a barricade with two machinegun nests, and movable meter high heavy covers. Beyond it were two elevators, one for transport of cargo and the other humans.

"Sir. How far underground are we?" Stone asked as they entered the elevator.

"About hundred meters." Spearman answered.

"Your defense at the gateroom and the hallways from it are impressive! And how the gate is shield inside the wall, who thought of it?" Stone said pleased with the arrangement of the defenses so far.

"Major Carter, as I understood she had wanted to set up the earth gate like that, but was denied the funds."

"How the hell did you get the gate down there?" Stilwell asked.

"The Asgard did it for us!" Spearman replied. "It was the last thing they did before leaving us."

The elevator took them to the ground level, where there was a checkpoint. After taking another elevator, they came out at the command level. Control equipment and computer were laid out like in a battle center for a capital ship, only it was three times larger than the largest battle center on any earth ship. In the middle bolted to the ceiling were four screens each faced a different direction, so everybody could see the sensor picture displayed on the screens.

"This is the nerve center of Phoenix!" Spearman said with pride. "From here we can see with both satellites and the radars mounted on the top of the mountain peak."

"What is the range of the radar?" Stone asked as he looked at the people carrying on their work.

"Over 185 kilometers." Spearman replied. "Our Air Defense missile range is exceeds that. The missiles were modified so they can receive tracks from our E-2C Hawkeye's and the eight F-14D Tomcats, we received a little help for the Asgard with that."

"How about the Anti-Aircraft Artillery?" Stone inquired.

"The close-in weapons system has a range of about two thousand meters; we have twenty of them circling the base inside the parameter. Also we have twenty more 5-Inch Mark.45 mode.4 naval guns which can be used for anti-air duty as well as artillery." Spearman showed them a computer image of the defenses. "We also have five German Gepard Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Guns."

"Impressive, but how about ground defenses?" Stone asked.

"Our parameter is lined with fortified bunkers, each capable of holding 16 men, with ammunition and supplies for up to a week. Fixed grenade launchers and machineguns at facing six directions." Spearman called up the schematics on the screen. "We also have eight M8A1 Buford tanks, a number of M2A2 Bradley's IFV, plus M113's."

"How many troops do you have, combat capable?"

"Around five hundred, but we are built to be capable of handling over four thousand troops and eight thousand civilians inside the base; additional people will have to be placed outside the parameter. The engineers have started to build a base in the closes mountain, but it will take some time and it will not have the defenses Phoenix has." Spearman explained, calling up a new picture on the screen. "It will be defended by mobile equipment, such as the M163A2 VADS, and HAWK SAM. It will also be used as storage for the tank and armor, we have available but not in need off."

"How much equipment do we have that is not needed?" Stone asked as he look over the schematics.

"The Asgard moved a lot of equipment for us." Spearman called up a new list. "We have twenty-four M60A3 Tanks, twelve M551A2 Sheridan tank with 25mm auto cannons, about forty M113A2 APC, and various artillery pieces, plus helicopters. Weapons and ammunition to fight a world war."

Stone was impressed. "How about the manufacturing capability of the shipyards and the factory set up here?"

"Come with me!" Spearman walked to a heavy steel door and opened it, Stone and Stilwell follow. On the wall facing the door were windows. Stone looked out the window; below he could see into the shipyards, the roof over them was retracted. In the largest yard, Stone could see the Excalibur, or the beginning of it. The frame was still being assembled, but you could still see the length and wide of the ship, it was massive.

"Good god!!" Stilwell said in awe of seeing the sight for the first time.

"Work on the Excalibur is proceeding in yard one, yard two and three have each finished one Spartan-class gunship. Yard four is dedicated to fighter production, twelve F-302A's are ready. The same number as Earth has now." Spearman said as he looked upon the yards with Stone and Stilwell. "We will most likely begin to manufacture the new F-306A, once we have made the twenty-fourth F-302."

"The F-306? Sir." Stone asked, he had not heard of it.

"Yes, it is an F-302. Modified, instead of a crew of two it will have just one pilot. It is the same as the F-302, in almost every respect except the crew." Spearman grinned at the two ground pounders. "Earth will continue to manufacture the F-302's, and the X-304. We are going to make the Spartan-class and the Excalibur, plus the F-306."

"When will the two finished Spartan's be shipped to Earth?" Stone glanced at Spearman, then continued to look out at the shipyards.

"As soon as the crews have finished their training and the Prometheus can come and get them. It will be a tight fit in the bays for the Spartan's. The first two have been named, Eagle and Hawk. The ones being built now are Falcon and Harrier."

"What about the F-302's?"

"We will be keeping the 302's for the defense of Phoenix, for now." Spearman said. "At least until we can build the first ship capable of carrying fighters."

"When will that be?" Stone turned from the windows.

"The Excalibur will hopefully be finished inside of a year; it would have been at least two, if the Asgard had not given us the manufacturing capability they did. They gave us outdate equipment of theirs; it has speeded up the production of ships part drastically. We place the raw material in the machines and the machine works it, to a shape we require, shaving of more than a week worth. Of course no weapon can be manufactured this way, but we can make steel and alloy's, then work them the old fashion way." Spearman gestured that they should go back to the control room.

Stone and Spearman walked to the door, Stilwell was still admiring the view.

"Stilwell!" Stone called out as he left the room.

Stilwell hurried to catch up.

"I must say, General. This base is impressive!" Stone said as they sat back down at the desk, they had been at before.

"Phoenix is the best defended outpost, and we are growing stronger each day. Stockpiling everything we need, and once the new base is complete, we can also use it to stockpile more." Spearman said with pride in his voice.

"So you are self sufficient in term of ordinance now?" Stone inquired.

"Yes, we are making missiles and bombs, and ammunition for infantry weapons and artillery, both Anti-Air and conventional, plus the new railguns." Spearman looked up like he had forgone something. "Speaking of which, we have also placed two railguns in the defensive position on the base, one covering the north and west, the other east and south. Both are situated on to defend the radars on the mountains."

The phone on the desk rang, Spearman picked it up. "Spearman!"

A few seconds later he lay it down.

"Your team is ready to gate back to earth!" Spearman said and handed Stone a folder. "All the information, Hammond and Patrich have requested."

"Thank you, General!" Stone stood up and saluted Spearman, before leaving with Stilwell following.

Walking into the gateroom, Stone could hear the gate was already dialing out. Spotting Kingston and Arrsen, he headed over to them. "How did it go?"

"It went fine, boss!" Kingston replied, as the gate finished dialing, and the vortex shot out.

A few moments passed. "Captain Stone, you are cleared to go back to earth!" Spearman's voice came over the intercom.

Stone watch as the members of the group went through; he was the last, behind Kingston and Arrson.

As he came though, the group was already heading out of the gateroom, some were a bit green.

At the base of the ramp, Hammond and Patrich were waiting for him. Saluting the General's, then he handed over the folder from Spearman. "With General Spearman complements!"

Hammond took the folder. "So what do you think of Phoenix?"

"Impressive, sir! Spearman gave me a guide tour and a briefing on the defenses. Also on the status of the shipyards."

"Good, perhaps you would like to fill us in, on what you saw." Patrich said as the three men left the gateroom.

For the next hour, Stone spent in the briefing room by Hammond's office, going over the visit to Phoenix, the sight of the Excalibur and the shipyards.

After being dismissed by the General's, Stone headed to his quarters. It was getting close to dinner time, and he was going to look in at the O'Neill home.

Knocking on the front door, within a minute, Stone could hear Carter call out. "Charlie, could you get that!"

The door open, and Stone could hear Charlie mumbling. "Why do I always have to do everything!!"

"Charlie!" Stone said as he walked in and clapped the teenager on the shoulder as he walked past him.

"Uncle Mike!" Charlie was pleased to see his uncle, calling ahead. "Mom! Dad! Uncle Mike is here!"

Stone entered the living room with Charlie, Carter came out of one of the rooms holding Grace and Jacob trailing her, and O'Neill came out of the kitchen.

"I just wanted to drop in, see how everybody was doing!" Stone said to explain his sudden visit.

"Hey, you always welcome!" O'Neill said as he shock Stone hand.

Carter came over and kissed Stone cheek. "You are family, Michael. You are always welcome." She emphases her words.

"So is he cooking, it is dangerous for him to be near any food that is not prepared!" Stone said as Jack went to the kitchen.

"I heard that!" Jack yelled back as he entered the kitchen.

A light laughter came from Carter. "It could be worse, I could be cooking!"

"Major Carter!" Stone started to say.

"Please, at home call me, Sam!" She asked.

"Alright, Sam. If you are a worse cook than he is, the kids are in deep trouble." Stone say as they entered the kitchen.

"I am afraid it is true, but he is improving." Sam was quick to point out.

"And I am helping him out!" Marla said as she came into the kitchen behind them, holding Jonathan.

Stone turned slowly to face her. "Well, almost anybody is a better cook than Jack!"

"What is this? Let's beat up Jack day or something?" Jack said with mock huff in his voice.

"Hey! I have been defending you!" Sam pointed out.

Jack dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "Why thank you, darling!" He said with a fake southern accent.

"Yuck, get a room you two! There are innocent children in the room!" Charlie objected.

Stone could not help but the laugh, it was some different from what he was used to. His parents had never acted like this. Walking up to Marla, Stone took Jonathan from her, the boy was awake, his eyes looking at his father.

Stone spent the meal holding his son and having a good time with the O'Neill family.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The next two days were spent training, long hikes with rifles and gear, to see how everybody were. All passed, with flying colors.

Stone meet the six new members in the ready room; Kingston took the rest on a hike through the mountain.

"Welcome to Cheyenne Mountain!" Stone said as he stood in front of the six people. "I am Captain Michael Stone." Stone went on to give them a similar speech as he had given to the rest of the team a few days earlier.

There were four heavy weapons specialists, one demolition expert and an intelligence operative in the group.

"You have been brought in to strengthen the assault group under my command. You will be issued the same assault rifles as the rest of the group; you will divide among four eight man teams. Any questions?" Stone looked over the group.

A hand was raised.

"Yes!"

"Sergeant John Moore, US Rangers." The man was dressed in the Army BDU. "Sir! What kind of rifles?"

"Heckler & Koch 416." Stone replied, looking for more question.

Another hand was raised. Stone nodded.

"Sergeant Scott Tanner, SASR." He was dressed in the Australian BDU. "What kind of heavy weapons are we talking about?"

"Mortars, Anti-Tank weapons and Heavy machineguns, plus SAM launchers!"

The question went on for a while longer, the Stone dismissed the six.

Stone watch as the last of the new arrivals close the door behind him. Pulling out a folder, with the details of every member of the assault group, now he had to place everyone so that they would be effect and use the experience and talent to the fullest.

For the next three hour he worked on the list, when he was satisfied with it and wanted to have his team leaders go over it. Looking at his watch, Stone saw that it was getting close to five in the afternoon.

Standing up, Stone pulled out his Mk.23 and did a brass check on it, holstering it again, pulled out the USP from it shoulder holster and did the same with it, before holstering it also.

Closing the door behind his, and locking it. Stone headed for the elevator, once it open on his floor, Stone looked up and saw Foss, in the Marine BDU, he refused to use the Tiger Stripped BDU's.

"Foss!" Stone said as he entered the elevator, and pushed for the ground floor.

"Stone!" Foss said with a sneer in his voice. "So I hear you are taking rejects now on your team!"

Ignoring the man, Stone continued to stare at the door in front of him.

Foss continued to belittle Stone and members of his team, then he went too far. "I never said how sorry I was about you bitch!"

Stone turned and rammed his right elbow into Fosses face, his left hand hit Foss in the ribcage like a sledge hammer, bowing the Marine Captain over, using his right knee to hit Foss in the face. The Marine Captain dropped down, unconscious.

The Elevator door opened, and there stood three marines from SG-5, they took one look at Foss laying on the floor bleeding, and rushed Stone. Reflecting the first punch from Sergeant Soong with his left hand, Stone kicked the feet from under Soong with his right foot. Stepping over the fallen sergeant as he was not even landed, Stone meet Lt. Russell head on, hitting the young lieutenant in the face with his forehead, Russell fell down clutching his face. Stone was now out of the elevator, facing the last of the three Marines, Sergeant Anderson.

Anderson had be a hand-to-hand teacher at Quantico, before transferring to the SGC. He had back up when he saw Stone take Soong down and then Russell down with so few moves. Both the Marines lay on the floor of the elevator, clutching their injuries.

Stone looked at the last marine standing. "This has gone too far! Let wait for security!" He offered the Marine, yet was still ready to spring, if shown any aggression.

Anderson could see the security contingent of four come running into the hall behind Stone.

The four security men pulled out the M9 pistols, pointed them at Stone. "On the floor! Now!"

"Alright, I am compiling with you!" Stone said as he lay face down on the floor.

One of the security officers holstered his weapon and pulled out his handcuffs. He approached Stone, staying clear of this fellow officers line of fire, as came up to Stone, he lay his right knee on Stones back, pinning Stone to the floor. Grabbing one and pulling it back behind Stone back, clicking the cuff on, then the some with the other.

After Stone was secure, the rest of the security contingent holstered their weapons and came forward, one helped the first to pull Stone up, not too gently by his arms.

Medic's came running down the corridor with doctor Frasier right behind them. She stopped in front of the elevator and looked over the three marines. "What happened?" She asked as she kneeled down by Russell, prying his hands away from his face.

"This guy here happened!" The sergeant in charge of the security, said as he pulled the Stone's weapons out of the holsters.

Frasier looked up and saw Stone standing with the security, hands behind his back. "Michael!"

"You know this man?" The Sergeant asked in surprise.

"He is Captain Michael Stone, what happened here?" Frasier asked again, the officer came up in her.

"We were ordered to get here, because of an assault in the elevator." The sergeant said as he led Stone away.

Stone was taken strait to Hammond's office, where Hammond and Patrich were waiting for him.

For the next hour, the general's took turns screaming at Stone for the attack.

Stone just stood at attention, not saying a word.

A knock sound on the door, when the General's took a break to catch they breath. "Enter!" Hammond called out.

O'Neill and Carter enter the office. "Sir's!" They said as they saluted the General's.

"Colonel, Major! What are you doing here?" Hammond asked, looking between his two officers.

Carter took the lead. "Sir's! We would like to show you something." Holding up a disk.

"What is it, major?" Hammond asked as he led the way into the briefing room where the television and player were, Patrich, O'Neill and Carter followed, Stone stayed in the officer at attention.

"Sir, you remember when Sergeant Siler and I, upgraded the security system last year?" She asked Hammond.

"Yes, why are you reminding me?" Hammond asked puzzled.

"We put in place some new features, that we could use against the NID. Among them were microphones in the elevators!" Carter said as she put the disk in the player.

Hammond looked as if this was news to him, but motioned for her to continue.

Carter turned the TV on and pressed play on the remote. A picture came on the screen; it showed Captain Foss in the elevator, then a low ping as the door open. Stone stepped in, his voice could be heard, and Foss replied. Stone turned and pushed a button on the control pad of the elevator. Then it started Foss abuse of Stone personnel and the final insult against Amanda Nash, the quick take down of Foss then the two other marines.

All looked from the screen and through the window into Hammond office, where Stone stood still at attention.

"Shit!" Patrich was first to say. "I knew that there was bad blood between them, but Foss cross the line with the last insult!" Patrich was furious again, only this time at Foss, not Stone.

A knock sounded and Doctor Frasier entered the briefing room. "Sir's!"

Hammond looked at the doctor. "Yes, what is it? Doctor!"

Frasier handed Hammond a folder. "My report on the two Marines from SG-5, Soong and Russell! Soong's knee will need at least three weeks to heal, Russell nose is broken and he has a concussion." Frasier handed another folder to Patrich. "Captain Foss, is the most seriously injured. His nose is broken in two places, has a severe concussion and three fractured ribs. Captain Stone really did a number on him! Foss claims it was unprovoked."

Patrich held up his hand, to quiet the doctor down. "Please, doctor! We are handling the matter!"

"Stone took down three trained soldier, without a scratch. Severely injuring them all!" Frasier was furious. "Like I haven't enough to deal with, without the soldiers of this base, start beating each other up."

"JANET!" Carter yelled at the doctor, to quiet her down. "There is something you need to see and hear!" Carter turned the disk on again.

Frasier saw and heard, what the others had just minutes before. "Alright, so it was not unprovoked!"

"Hell, I would have lost it long before Stone did, if any had said this about my crew, now or in the past!" O'Neill said with conviction and anger in his voice.

"Indeed, on my world such insult would have meant the death of Captain Foss!!" Teal'c voice came from the doorway, and for once anger could be heard in it. "Sorry, General Hammond, for intruding. I had need of speaking to you!"

"Come on in, Teal'c!" Hammond said in a strange voice. He knew what the law was, but he didn't want to implement it. "What can we do?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"Sir, can I talk to Soong and Russell, also Anderson. Show them the recording; I am sure they will not press the matter if fully appraised of it!" O'Neill offered.

"But what about Foss?" Fraiser asked.

"I will deal with Foss!" Patrich said with finality in his voice.

"Stone will have to be punished!" Hammond added.

"How about keeping him under house arrest, he will only be allowed to work with his group and to eat. He will be confined to quarters, escorted to and from his room by security!" Patrich offered.

Hammond took a moment to consider the matter, before nodding. "Jack, go and see the Marines."

"Yes, sir!" O'Neill hurried off, with Teal'c following.

"Doctor, if I may walk you to the infirmary. I am going to talk to Foss!" Patrich and Frasier left together.

Hammond turned to Carter. "Major, if you would come with me!" Hammond led the way into his office.

Stone was still at attention, staring at a spot on the wall.

Hammond sat down and rubbed his face with his hands, then put his attention on Stone. "Captain, so new evidence has come to light. What you did, was …! You will continue to train with the group and such, but outside of that you are confined to quarters, you will be escorted to and from your quarters, Kingston and Arrson will be responsible for you during training and maneuvers. You meals will be delivered to you quarters, you will eat here. An armed guard will be posted outside, whenever you are there. There will be no guest allowed. This will end when you go on you mission! I do not want a repeat of this incident on my base is that understood?"

"Sir! Yes! Sir!" Stone answered as in basic training.

"Major Carter will escort you to your quarters now. Dismissed!!"

Stone walked out the door of Hammond office behind Carter.

They walked down the corridor, towards the elevators. "Michael, you were lucky to get off!" Carter said in a low voice, so others could not hear. "Your punishment is light; you know that, don't you?"

Stone looked at the floor, before glancing a moment at Carter. "I know, I know. I should not have lost it there!"

"You were provoked! This incident should not have happened!" She replied.

After Carter had escorted him to his quarters, and the armed guard took his post, she left, to take care of her family.

Stone stood in the middle of the room, and looked around. There was not much to see, a military bunk, a single chair by a desk and bare walls. This would be where he would spend all his off time, for the next month.

The night was both quick and slow to pass, time passed quickly as Stone went over the upcoming operation with his group, and it passed slowly as he was confined to quarters. The time he used to train and think of every scenario that would happen on the mission.

Then the day came that Jonas Quinn was to return to Kelowna, Stone came into the gateroom with seven members of his group, Atkins, Kingston, Petrov, Stilwell, Webber, Bridger and Cartago.

Stone was armed with his 416, mk.23 and USP-T, all weapons were loaded and off safeties. Hanging at ready.

The gate was already open to Kelowna, Jonas was standing on the ramp, saying his goodbye to Hammond, and the members of SG-1. Jonas was going to Kelowna to join the new Joint Ruling Council of Langara.

Stone and his team, stood and waited as Jonas finished his farewell.

Jonas turned to Stone and nodded, then walked up the ramp towards the gate, Stone took three quick steps and grabbed Jonas arm. "Allow four of my people to go first!"

Jonas was taken aback by the request, but none the less nodded.

Turning to Kingston, Stone made a hand signal. Kingston, Petrov, Stilwell and Webber, ran up to the gate, then all four walked through.

Stone walked beside Jonas, they entered the gate at the same time.

As he came through Stone could feel that there was something off, there were officials waiting, about ten of them, including First Minister Dreylock. There were also twenty security officers.

Kingston and Petrov, were on the left side of the gate, Bridger and Cartago were on the right. Stone lifted up his left hand and used two fingers to point at his eyes, then made a fist with the left. Kingston nodded, he understood.

Stone walked with Jonas to the officials.

"First Minister Draylock!" Jonas said as they came to a halt two feet from the minister. "This is Captain Stone, he and his people are here for a brief visit."

"Jonas Quinn! You are hereby under arrest for high treason against the people of Langara!" Dreylock said with contempt in her voice, before turning to Stone. "Captain Stone, we have no quarrel with you or your people. We do not wish for any trouble with earth, but for his crimes against the people of Langara, Jonas Quinn must be brought to justice."

The words were not out of her mouth when the barrel of Stone 416 was pointed at Ministers head. "Sorry, ma'am! But my orders are to ensure the safety of Jonas Quinn, and that does not include him going to prison."

As the same moment that Stone hand lifted his rifle, the weapons of his team mates had come up targeting the security, before any of the security officers could even think of raising their weapons.

Stone kept the rifle pointed at Draylock's head, backing towards the gate. "Minister, order you men to drop their weapons! NOW!" The Kelownan woman flinched at the bark is Stone's voice. She looked at him with unconcealed hatred; she was not used to being in a position like this, she was used to be in command.

"You will never get out of here alive!" Draylock hissed at Stone, as the security officers dropped their weapons to the ground. "Kelownan soldier are waiting on the other side of the door!"

Stone kept his rifle on the First Minister. As Stilwell and Webber, gather up the weapons of the security officers, removing the magazines and firing pins, before tossing the weapons away. Within five minutes the Langaran occupants of the room were on the ground, hand cuffed behind their back with plastic cuffs. Only Minister Draylock was still standing.

Stilwell placed a chair behind the minister and made her sit down on it, standing behind her.

Stone lowered the rifle, yet still kept it pointed at the minister. "Alright, First Minister!" Stone said in a calm and rational voice. "Let's discuss the situation!"

"There is nothing to discuss, you have taken the Ruling Council of Langara hostage!!" Draylock all but spat at Stone.

Stone walked over to where Jonas was, sitting near the gate. "Jonas, what is going on?"

Jonas looked up slowly. "They blame my for the Naquadria bomb that was used before!"

"BOMBS!!" Draylock screamed.

Jonas stood up and walked to Draylock, stopping and looking at the First Minister. "What do you mean Bombs?"

Stone trailed after Jonas and stood behind him. He could see in Draylocks eyes, the hatred as she looked on Jonas.

"Commander Hale had two more Naquadria bomb, men loyal to him used them after his death, millions died, millions are suffering!" Draylock replied. "All the scientist that worked on the Naquadria bomb have been tried and found guilty, including you, Jonas Quinn!!"

"Where are the scientists?" Jonas asked, but feared the answer.

Draylock looked on Jonas with scorn. "They have been executed, as you will! You were tried and found guilty in you absent!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"We were working on the Naquadria at the request of the government of Kelowna!" Jonas argued to Draylock. "I tried on many occasions to get them to stop working on it, to stop them from making it into a bomb!!"

"Does that reduce your guilt of working on a weapon that has killed million of Langarans?" Draylock asked with distain, like this was a discussion that was not worth having.

"What about you responsibility, you guilt? You worked for the very government that asked these people to make the Naquadria Bomb!" Stone said, when Jonas refused to answer Draylock.

"I am guilty of nothing!!" Draylock yelled out.

"Don't worry, First Minister, we don't care! We are leaving!" Stone turned to Jonas. "Dial the gate!"

"I must stay here and make things right!" Jonas said in a dazed voice.

Stone took the younger man arm and walked him out of Draylocks hearing. "Jonas, they will execute you!"

"I will make them see the light!" Jonas argued.

Stone looked at the man, giving him a moment to think of a suitable reply. "Jonas, there is no way you will be able to undo what they have done. They will execute you, for crimes that they them self's are guilty of."

Jonas looked back at Draylock.

"I have been fighting people like her for over ten years back on Earth, Jonas. These people will stop at nothing, will sacrifice millions to get power and hold it. There is nothing you can do, nothing you will say, will persuade them to do different. You are a means to an end, a tool." Stone could only hope that he got through to the man, because with or without, consent Jonas was going back to earth.

Jonas just shook his head, and walked back to Draylock, to continue to try and persuade her.

Stone looked around and saw Tarkove, and motioned him over.

"Da, boss!" The Russian demolition expert said when he stopped near Stone.

"How much explosive do you have with you?" Stone asked as he kept watch on Jonas.

"Boss, you know that we were not allowed to have any explosives for this mission!" Tarkove said like it was the greatest insult that man could receive.

"Gorky, cut the shit! How much?" Stone asked again.

"About three kilo's of C4!" Tarkove said hesitantly.

"How much damage can you do to his room, with that?"

Tarkove looked around, with the practice eye of a demolition expert. "If I damaged the support columns, the roof will collapse."

"Would it bury the gate and perhaps damage it??" Stone asked.

"Bury it, sure! Damage it, I don't know. But there is no problem that explosives cannot solve!" Tarkove said as he continued to look for weaknesses in the structure.

"Do it, place it on a timer. Ten minutes, from the moment the button is pushed. Make it tamper proof, or as close as you can!" Stone ordered.

"Da, no problem, boss!" Tarkove said with a happy gleam in his eyes. He had been given permission to blow something up, his favorite this in the world. He ran off to set his explosives.

Stone looked over to where Jonas was still trying to reason with Draylock. It was obvious that it was a lost cause, yet the Kelownan man still was trying, refusing to quit.

"Boss!!" Kingston walked to Stone. "The head of the Langaran Security is demanding that we release the members of the Langaran New Ruling Council, and hand over the criminal Jonas Quinn! If we do that they will release us!" Kingston was actually grinning as he said it.

"Yeah, likely!" Stone understood Kingston humor, at the situation. "Do we have any claymore's?"

"Four! Why?" Kingston asked puzzled.

"Place one over the entrance, with motion sensor detenation. Two on the support columns facing the door."

"I get it, the right and left hands!" Kingston walked back towards the locked doorway.

Waiting until Kingston and Webber had set the claymore's, then Stone called out. "Jonas!"

After a moment Jonas came to Stone. "I have tried to talk to her! She will not back down!" Jonas hung his head in frustration.

"We are going to gate to Earth again." Jonas began to protest, but Stone lifted up his left hand. "This is not a discussion, Jonas! You are coming with us!"

Jonas looked over to where Draylock was, with sadness. "This is the second time I have left Langara, and both time I have known that I could not return. But at least I have hope."

Stone knew that the Kelownan would most likely never be able to return to his home world, but decided to keep that opinion to himself. "Jonas, go and get ready to dial the gate." Stone said as he pushed Jonas gently towards the DHD. "Do it when I say, alright?"

Jonas nodded and went to the DHD.

Stone ejected the thirty round magazine from his 416, and pulled out a C-Mag from a pouch, with a hundred round, and inserted in the magazine well. Watching as Tarkove went about planting the charges.

Within five minutes, the Russian nodded. He was satisfied with the charges, considering the time and material he had at hand.

"Pull back!" Stone called out. "Jonas, Dial the gate, and send the code through!"

Lifting the rifle to his shoulder, Stone flicked the level to automatic fire. "As soon as the all clear signal comes, get out!"

Jonas input the first chevron, the second, on the third the door was busted up and four Langaran soldiers ran into the room firing, spraying bullet, ten more were visible behind the first. The claymores exploded, cutting the first men down.

The four, fifth and sixth were locked and the seventh was running.

Stone stood behind the DHD, using it for cover, Jonas had gotten behind him after dialing the last chevron.

The last chevron locked in and the vortex shot out.

Jonas was quick to use the GDO, and it's showed all clear.

"Get throught!!" Stone yelled as he kept the 416 on the doorway.

Jonas ran through, followed closely by Tarkove and Garica.

The second assault by the Langaran security came as Garcia stepped though.

The four Langaran soldiers leading the assault were cut down by fire from six Forlorn operatives, Stilwell and Webber, were firing as they stood near the puddle of the stargate.

"Get through!!" Stone ordered without taking his eyes from the doorway, where four more Langaran soldiers were attempting to get in.

Stilwell and Webber, went through.

"The rest of you get through!! NOW!!!" Stone screamed as more Langaran were pushing forward. Stone kept his rifle on full auto, cutting down the first wave of the assault.

Atkins and Petrov went through as ordered. Kingston on the other hand, stopped on the edge of the puddle and fired on the Langarans.

Stone ejected the spent C-Mag, and inserted a new one under the cover of Kingston's fire.

Turning his rifle towards the advancing Langaran, Stone began firing again, walking backwards towards the gate.

"I'm out!!" Kingston called out as he finished his belt.

"Get though!!" Stone screamed back as he kept up at the Langaran's.

Kingston took one last look, before he stepped through.

Stone had three meters to go to get to the puddle when he click empty on the 416, releasing the rifle, letting it fall down in its sling. Stone drew his Mk.23, firing as he took the last steps to the event horizon of the gate.

The Langaran kept pressing forward, in spite of their losses, which were heavy, numbering close to hundred.

Stone finished the Mk.23 magazine as he took the last step into the gate.

As he came into the SGC gateroom walking backwards, with bullets flying around him, Hammond screaming. "Close the IRIS! Close the IRIS!!"

Three bullets struck Stone in the chest, impacting against the body armor he was wearing.

Dropping to the floor as the iris closed, the pings of more bullets hitting the iris could be heard.

"Medic's to the gateroom!" Hammond called out on the intercom.

Kingston walked up the ramp and stood by Stone side. "You alright?" Offering a hand to get up.

"Yeah, just peachy!" Stone answered as he took the offered help and got up. The 416 barrel was smoking.

After getting up, Stone ejected the spent magazine from the Mk.23 and inserted a new one, then holstered the pistol.

Ripping the body armor open, Stone put his hand on his ribs, they felt sore, but not broken.

Hammond came into the gateroom, O'Neill and Teal'c were with the General.

"Captain! What happened on Langara?" Hammond asked as Stone came down the ramp.

"General!!" Jonas said as he came forward. "If I could explain?"

"Briefing room, now!" Hammond said as he pointed at Stone and Jonas.

Handing his rifle over to Kingston, Stone followed the four men to the briefing room.

Stone sat down besides Jonas, seated at the end of the table was Hammond, with Jonas on his left hand, O'Neill on the right with Teal'c by his side.

"Alright, what happened on Langara?" Hammond asked in a voice that said he would allow no nonsense.

Jonas glanced briefly at Stone before beginning his explanation. "It was all a ploy to get me to Langara, the rest of the scientist that had worked on the Naquadria bomb has already been executed, and I am the last living member of the team."

Hammond was shocked. "But what about the council, the unification of the nations of Langara?"

"Just part of the ploy to get the last member of the scientists back to face, what they called justice!" Jonas said with sadness. "The people I worked with for years were executed for doing the work their government asked of them. The greatest minds of Kelowna, kill. The knowledge and understanding, thrown away. These people did not decide to use the first bomb, or the other two. It was rogue elements of the government."

Hammond looked at Stone, for confirmation. Stone nodded his head.

"Jonas, why don't you go down to the infirmary and have them check you out!" Hammond asked of the Kelownan.

Jonas stood up. "Thank you, sir!" With that he left.

Hammond waited until Jonas had closed the door behind him, before turning his full attention to Stone. "Captain! I want a full report of what happened."

"Yes, sir." Stone replied. "We gated to Langara, as planned. When we stepped through, there was a group of ten civilians and twenty security officers waiting for us. I felt that the heavy presence of security was an indication of a hostile act. I placed the members of my team on alert, weapons ready. Jonas went to talk with First Minister Draylock, she told him of his sentence and what would happen to him. She then informed me that we were free to leave. I refused to leave Mr. Quinn. We reacted before the Langaran security could act, imprisoning the Minister and her party, plus the twenty security officers."

"Where there any casualties?" Hammond asked, in a voice that seemed to dread the answer.

"Yes, sir!"

Hammond led out a loud breath. "What is the number?"

"I don't have the exact number, sir." Stone tried to stall.

"Captain!" Hammond thundered.

"Close to a hundred Langaran soldiers, sir!" Stone replied.

"Close to a hundred?" Hammond asked in a stunned voice. "You were there for an hour at most!"

"Yes, sir. When we dialed the gate, the Langaran attacked. The first wave was killed by claymores, the next wave were killed by small arms fire." Stone explained unnecessarily.

"Is that all?" Hammond asked as if he expected the answer from Stone to be worse.

"Well, there is one more thing!" Stone said slowly.

Hammond just indicated that Stone should continue, and get if over with.

"The Langaran gateroom, should have collapsed …" Stone looked at his watch. "About ten minutes ago. Burying the Langaran gate, at least."

Hammond just looked at Stone in shock.

A minute past, then another. Still Hammond made no sound.

"Sir!" Stone said hesitantly.

"Thank you, Captain. That will be all!" Hammond said at last. "A guard is waiting to take you to you quarters!"

Stone stood up and left the briefing room.

Hammond watched as Stone left the room, then turned to O'Neill. "Colonel. So what do you think?"

"I agree with the decision to save Jonas, and bring him back to Earth." O'Neill said at once.

"And the rest?" Hammond asked.

"Well, perhaps they went a little overboard." O'Neill reluctantly admitted.

"We were not there; we cannot judge the action of Captain Stone and his team." Teal'c injected.

"That is true, sir." O'Neill was quick to agree. "We have already been betrayed by elements of the Kelownan government, this is just another example of it."

Hammond took a few moments to think the matter. "You're right, but we will try to connect to Langara. See it they are willing to talk."

O'Neill nodded; he knew they had to try, even if it was futile.

"Dismissed! Oh, and Colonel, get Captain Stone to the infirmary, have them check him out. He was hit during the commotion." Hammond said as he got up.

Stone sat on the bed in his quarters; he had already been to the infirmary, courtesy of his uncle. No ribs were broken this time.

His dinner was waiting for him on the desk.

But Stone had no interest in the food the intelligence report that he had been give ten minutes before by Hudson, held all his attention. This was worse than Stone could ever have imagined, yet the reason for the attack were now even more important that before.

Stone wanted to call Mulder and get his perspective on the situation, but Scully had gone into labor, which was the reason why Hudson had brought the file instead of Mulder.

Going over the file again, to double check the facts, before he put the file down.

He always thought better when he was training, then he could focus on the problem.

First Stone started by doing pushups, sit-ups and the pull-ups.

But it didn't help, even after doing over two hundred pushups, he needed to get out. But he was confined to quarters.

After using the shower, he got into bed and read the file over again.

The next morning Stone was escorted into Patrich's office.

"Captain!" Patrich indicated that Stone should be seated.

"Sir!" Stone took the seat offered. "We need to move sooner than we had thought."

Patrich had read the same file as Stone. "Is your team ready?"

"Time is of the essence, each member of the group is battle ready. We will have to get going." Stone leaned forward.

Patrich knew that Stone was correct. "The plane will land at Peterson Airbase, tomorrow. You will be in Siberia in less than thirty-six hour."

Stone looked closely at Patrich. "You anticipated this?"

"Yes, I did." Patrich answered simply.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Stone walked into the cockpit of the Antonov AN-124 which had been charted from a civilian operation, but was flown by pilot of Forlorn Hope. It carried all the vehicle and equipment for the Spartan group, four RASV and two Humvees. Plus the thirty-two members of the team.

Looking out of the cockpit, Stone saw the airfield they were deploying from in front.

"It is not much to look at!" The pilot, said. "It was build during WWII, as a part chain of airfield that were used to bring in supplies from the US to the Soviet. It is old but still viable."

Stone kept looking as they approached the airfield.

The AN-124 came to a halt at the end of the runway; it turned and opened its rear ramp.

The four RSAV and the two Humvee came down the ramp, as they drove away the AN-124, was already on its takeoff.

Stone was in the lead RSAV, the passenger seat, with Kristiansen driving, Murphy was on the fifty cal, Steiner, Grant and Tolinev in the rear, with Atkins manning the radio.

They approached the airfield building, where two GAZ-66 trucks stood, with eight men standing near the trucks, they were all armed with AK's.

Murphy kept the 50 cal on the men, as did the gunners of the other RSAV's, with another 50 cal and two 40mm grenade lauchers.

The convoy of six vehicle stopped about hundred meters from the two GAZ-66.

Stone stepped out. "Tolinev, you're with me!"

One man walked towards them, they meet halfway.

"Forlorn Hope?" The man asked with a heavy Russian accent.

"Lieutenant Titov?" Stone asked with his hands on the 416.

"Da, Victor Titov. Russian Spetsnaz." Titov replied.

"Stone, this is Lt. Tolinev!" Stone indicated the Russian officer besides him.

"Russian?" Titov seemed surprised.

"Da!" Tolinev replied.

"Titov, lets walk to my vehicle and look at the maps." Stone said before turning and walking to the RSAV.

Stone spread the map on the hood of the RSAV. Titov stood at his left. "How long does it take to get from here to the camp?"

Titov pointed at the airfield on the map. "We are here!" Dragging his hand slowly over the back roads, to show Stone the route they would be taking. "We are travelling to here! It is about four day's travel."

Stone nodded, as he looked at the route and saw that there were no villages marked on it. "So there are no people living anywhere near the roads or the compound?"

"There are no villages or such, near. But there are people living in the woods, hunters and such. Surveyors or prospectors are often travelling these areas, but none that live here." Titov replied.

"Alright, why don't you two trucks take the lead? Two of my people will travel in them; you and one other will travel in my vehicle." Stone said as a suggestion, but meant it as an order.

"Da, that is fine!" Titov said, then went back to his team.

Stone folded the map back, and tossed it to Kristiansen, then turned and watched as Titov talked with his men.

Kingston came from his RSAV, and stood beside Stone. "What do you think?"

Stone kept looking at the Russians. "We will see, Patrich says they are loyal. The truth is I don't know."

Titov walked back with one member of his team. "This is sergeant Lanov, we will ride with you."

"Grant, Tolinev, you in the GAZ!" Stone called out.

After Grant and Tolinev were onboard the GAZ, the convoy of eight started their journey.

Stone took out a harden computer, and called up the information on the Russian Military base. "Titov! Is the information about this base accurate?"

The Russian Lieutenant read the file, over Stones shoulder. "Da, it is. My superiors had me check the base out for you Forlorn Hope!"

"What about the base commander?"

Titov spite out of the vehicle. "That bastart deserves what is coming to him!"

Stone turned around in his seat. "You two have history?"

"DA, we have history." Titov replied. "I served with his command in Chechnya, I commanded an eight man Spetsnaz team attached to a Infantry Regiment, where Colonel Andreev was in command. We were scouting ahead of the regiment, two teams of four, in the hills overlooking the road. Myself and three of my men were on the north side and the other four were on the Southside. Andreev was in a lead BMP, he spotted the team on the south side and opened fire killing three and the fourth died as the medic's were working on him. Andreev claimed that my men had fired on him and he retaliated. I hit him, got arrested for striking a superior officer. My commanding officer was able to save my worthless ass, so I got posted here in lovely Siberia. Andreev's father is a important businessman in Moskva, so he used his influence to get the charges dropped, and him the command of this lovely little base. He does not know that I am assigned to this region."

Stone understood the man's anger. "What about the rest of the military personnel stationed there?"

"They are scum like Andreev, they sold they soul to the Syndicate. So we take their lives!" Titov replied.

"Alright, I want you with the team that is going to take out the military. Who will you assign to the compound assault?" Stone asked.

"Lanov, is good man! He is a sniper, did most of reconnaissance on compound." Titov said grinning.

"Do you have any Anti-Tank weapons with you?" Stone turned to face the road.

"We have two RPG-29 launchers and ten rockets."

Stone took out the satellite photo of the road between the Military base and the Syndicate Compound. "What is the best ambush point between the two?"

Titov looked at the photo. "Here!" He pointed at the midpoint between the two. "The road here is set between two steep hills, on one side it is barren, the other is barrel to about two hundred meters from the road, and from there the woods are growing. It provides cover and we can set up a kill zone if they try to escape to the other side."

Stone took a long look at the area Titov indicated. "Alright, you will work with my number two. I will take two of your men, Lanov and one other." Stone turned again in his seat to look Titov in the eye. "Kingston is in command, you advise him, understood?"

"Da, I understand!" Titov replied.

For the next three day the convoy of eight vehicles travelled the roads of Siberia, closing the distance with its targets.

On the morning of the fourth day, the forty man team woke up at dawn.

Stone called all the team leaders in for a one last briefing, Kingston and Stilwell would lead the half that was going to ambush the Russian Military response. Stone and Arrson would lead the first assault on the compound.

Watching as the group under Kingstons command headed off, Stone got into his RSAV. The two RSAV and a single Humvee headed towards the Syndicate Compound.

It was approaching the afternoon when Stone and his team came to the clearing where they would base the operation from, it was five kilometers from the Syndicate compound.

After spending an hour getting the gear out, and setting up camp. Stone took Kristiansen and Lanov, on a recon of the compound. As they were walking from the camp. "Do they have any patrol's out?" He asked Lanov.

"No patrol's, them lazy!" The Russian sniper say. He was carrying a Dragonov SVD rifle.

Stone let the Russian sniper lead the way, this was his turf.

Walking behind the light footed Russian; Stone was forced to admire the movement and alertness, Lanov showed as they moved towards the Syndicate compound.

After walking for an hour, Lanov stopped and hunched down as Stone and Kristiansen came to him. "Camp over ridge!"

Stone nodded, from here on alertness was all that mattered. There could be patrols out.

The three men moved up the ridge, slowly, taking time to check every step, so not to make any sound.

The last two hundred meters took close to an hour to travel.

As he crawled the last meter to the edge of the ridge, then Stone could see the compound with his own eyes. He had studied it on satellite photos, he could recognize every building, walkway and defensive position.

Taking a high power binocular, Stone studied the defences, they were just like on the photos, two SA-19's and two SA-17's. They were the priority target of tomorrow attack, plus the satellite communication building.

After studying the compound for close to an hour, Stone was finally satisfied with his observation, and pulled back.

The hour's walk back to camp was spent mostly by Stone going over the plan.

Kingston walked to the edge of the woods overlooking the road that the Russian response team needed to use. It was a good spot, a secondary road ended fifty meters back, so they were able to get the gear into position without having to carry it long ways.

Titov came to a stop beside Kingston. "It a good spot, yes?"

"It is close to perfect." Kingston admitted. "We have a clear killing zone, and we will be firing at them from an elevated position, plus we have cover firing positions."

Titov nodded his agreement.

Kingston turned to look at his men putting up two 50 cal machineguns and an Mk.19 grenade launcher; they had also two FGM-148 Javelin Launchers and ten missiles, twenty more M72 LAW and the Russian RPG-29 launchers and missiles.

"Moore, you and Tanner, get down there and plant the anti-tank mines!" Kingstone yelled at the US Ranger.

"Yes, you lordships!" Moore called back as he picked up two of the Italian VS-1.6 Anti-Tank, along with Tanner, headed down towards the road, which was about four hundred meters from the position of the team.

With a half an hour Moore and Tanner were back, having placed the four mines they had carried to the road, in a pattern that ensured that the first vehicle would be destroyed.

Stone came to the camp behind Lanov, and went straight to Atkins, to contact Kingston.

"Arcus One, this is Kopis One, Over!"

"Kopis One, this is Arcus One, we read you five-by-five!" Kingston's voice came back clear.

"Arcus One, how are the preparations for the barbecue going? Over!"

"Kopis One, all is ready! At what time will you guest be arriving? Over!"

"Arcus One, the invitation will be received at first light! Over!"

"Kopis One, understood, they will receive a warm welcome from us! Over!"

"Arcus One, have a good party! Kopis One, over and out!"

"Kopis One, you too! Arcus One, over and out!"

Stone handed the mike back to Atkins. Looking up at the sky. "Better get some sleep! Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Right, boss!" Atkins replied as he placed the radio besides his sleeping bag and lay down.

Stone turned and walked around the camp, to see that those that were on watch duty were alert and that those that should be resting were in fact resting.

After going two round around the camp, Stone settled down on his own sleeping bag and got down to sleep.

At daybreak the next morning, Stone came to the edge of the ridge overlooking the Syndicate compound. He was carrying two missiles for the FGM-148 Javelin Launcher, each weighing twelve kilo's. This was in addition to his regular gear and weapons.

Laying down the two missiles, Stone looked at the compound through the binoculars. There were three guards walking inside the parameter fence. They were lax, smoking and not keeping a look out at the surrounding area, but on each other and the building of the compound.

Taking out his range-finder, Stone got the distance for each of the Anti-Aircraft vehicle.

Murphy came up to Stone carrying a FGM-148 control unit, in addition to his Mk.48, Steiner was behind him carrying a single FGM-148 missile, Atkins was trailing with his long-range radio.

"The SA-19 is six hundred and fifty meters from this position, it is the priority target." Murphy nodded as he sat down, and placed the control unit on a missile tube. "Secondary target is the SA-17, it is nine hundred and fifty meters from this position." Stone said as he kept a lookout at the compound. The woods covered the four men, which were just inside the edge of the woods. The Syndicate had cleared an area around the compound so it would be impossible to sneak in it. It now worked against them as it got the Spartans a clear line of fire on the Air-Defenses.

"Ready!" Murphy said.

"This is Kopis One, Hasta One, over!"

"This is Hasta One, Kopis One! We are in positon, waiting you order!" Arrson's voice came back, on the tactical radio in Stones ear.

"Kopis Seven, this is Kopis one, over!" Stone called for Kristiansen.

"Kopis One, Kopis Seven! In position, ready to go on you mark!"

"Hasta One, on my mark!" Stone looked at Murphy, who nodded. Stone waited a moment. "Mark!"

Murphy pulled the trigger on the control unit, and the FGM-148 missile shot out of its tubes. The missile was hardly on its way, when Murphy was disengaging the control unit from the used tubes and setting the next tube on the control unit.

"Kopis Seven, mark!" Stone gave the order to the snipers that they could open fire.

"Kopis Seven, copies!" Kristiansen replied.

Stone could see through the binoculars that the two SA-19's had been impacted with missiles and had exploded. "Secondary targets!" He called to Murphy and over the radio.

"Acquired!" Murphy called out before firing again.

"Hasta One, copies!" Arrson replied.

Through the binocular Stone could see that the three guards were laying on the ground bleeding, most likely dead.

Turning his attention to the two SA-17's, Murphy's missile had already impacted his target and then as he watched the missile from Hasta impacted the second SA-17.

"Murphy, target the communication building!" Stone ordered, taking his eyes from the binocular, see that the Irish Ranger was placing the last missile on the control unit. Clicking his radio on, Stone ordered. "Hasta One, target the communication building!"

"Hasta One, copies!"

Taking a look through the binoculars again, Stone could see the mercenaries used by the Syndicate to guard the compound were running out of the building that housed them, they were harassed by the snipers and machine gunners of Stones group.

"Target acquired!" Murphy called out, then fired.

Stone watched as the missile impacted the building and exploded. It did some damage, not enough to bring it down though. As he was watching it, a second missile impacted the building, it was from Hasta team. It brought half of the building down, destroying the satellite communication disk.

Mission accomplished.

"All callsign Kopis and Hasta, retreat, repeat, retreat!" Stone called over the radio.

Just as quickly as the attack had started it was finished, and the eighteen men, faded into the woods. Leaving behind, the ruins of four anti-aircraft vehicles and one destroyed building, plus at least three mercenaries' dead, plus a number wounded.

Stone took the mike of the long-range radio from Atkins. "Arcus One, this is Kopis One. Expect our guest, imminent arrival!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Kingston could hear as Stone voice came over the radio. "Arcus One, this is Kopis One. Expect our guest, imminent arrival!"

"You hear the man, get ready, you wankers!" Kingston called out as he stood up and walked the few meters to the fifty cal, he would be manning.

After ten minutes, Kingston could hear the rumble of diesel engines, and they were getting closer.

Taking the level of safety and chambering a round in the M2HB.

A few minutes later a BMP-3 came in to view travelling after the road, it was at the head of a ten vehicle line. Next came a BTR-80, and an officer sitting in the open turret hatch.

"That is Andreev!" Titov said. He was holding a RPG-29, loaded with AT missile; his target was the BTR-80 which Andreev was onboard.

The rest of the convoy was made up of one more BTR-80, a single ZSU-23-4 and six BTR-50's.

Kingston kept the 50 cal on the lead BTR-50, his job would be to command and suppress the infantry in it, giving the AT operators chance to reload and destroy the trailing vehicles of the convoy.

The BMP-3, drove over two mines, one each under the belts, it exploded, jumping a meter into the air. It was still airborne when the AT operators fired the first round, two FGM-148 and two RPG-29. The two fifty cal and the 40mm grenade launcher opened up.

Titov's missile hit the lead BTR-80 just below the turret, exploding, killing everyone inside and sending the turret into the air with the force of a combined explosion of the missile and the ammunition. The unprotected body of Andreev was shredded in the explosion along with his crew and infantry.

A FGM-148 took out the rear BTR-80 and the other one took out the ZSU-23-4 behind Andreev's BTR-80, as it was tracking towards the woods. A single RPG-29 missile, hit a BTR-50 destroying it. The 50 cal bullet rained down on the rest of the BTR-50's, and a 40mm grenade were impacting the last BTR-50 as it tried to get it infantry out and maneuver. Its belt on the side of where the fire was coming from was destroyed, trapping the vehicle and the one in front of it.

A few infantry soldier managed to exit their vehicles, most to be only cut down by the 50 cal. Those that were not were firing ineffectively at the tree line which as out of their range.

The FGM-148's were fired again and two more BTR-50's were destroyed, leaving only one BTR-50 in one piece. Then a RPG-29 missile hit it, destroying the vehicle and killing the crew, but the twenty man infantry had managed to get out, into a living hell of machinegun bullets raining down on them and 40mm grenades added to the mix.

In less than five minutes, there were ten burning vehicles on the road, and the bodies of the infantry that had managed to escape the IFV's, littered the ground.

Kingston stood up and looked down at the carnage they had unleashed. Over two hundred Russian soldiers had been killed, in fact it was close to three hundred. It was a necessary sacrifice. "Pack it up, we have an appointment!"

Half an hour after since the first round was fired the team was carrying the weapons and equipment to the vehicles.

"Stilwell! Webber!" Kingston called out.

The two men came to him.

"I need the two of you to go down there!" Kingston said "It needs to be done!"

Stilwell and Webber ran off towards the burning vehicles.

Titov came up to Kingston, and nodded in the direction that Stilwell and Webber had take. "What's going on?"

"Unfortunate business!" Kingston replied.

A few minutes later, the distant sound of weapons fire could be heard.

After the two men had returned, the convoy of five vehicles headed off towards the Syndicate compound.

Nobody asked about what they had been doing.

"Kopis One, this is Arcus One, over!" Kingston called over the long-range radio.

"Arcus One, Kopis Two!" Atkins voice came back.

"Kopis Two, report that the party was a success. Arcus is on route, over!"

"Arcus One, copy!"

Stone was eating a MRE, when Atkins came over. "Yes, specialist?"

"Sir, Arcus reports. The party was a success! They are on route." Atkins was grinning.

Stone could now breathe a little lighter. "Thank you!"

After finishing the meat, Stone went looking for Lanov. He found the Russian sniper, finishing his own MRE.

"Sergeant, I am sending you along with four of my men to keep an eye on the compound."

"Alright!"

Stone clicked his radio on. "Kopis Seven, Eight, Hasta Seven, Eight. Meet me at the command RSAV!"

After giving the Russian sniper a hand in getting up, the two went to the command RSAV. Already there were the four men Stone had called for.

"You are going to keep an over watch on the compound, Lanov here will take to two op's. Hasta Seven and Eight will be in the first op, Kopis Seven and Eight will be in the second with Lanov." Stone looked at each man in turn.

Watching as the five men left the camp, heading towards the op's to keep an eye on the compound, Stone wished that he was going with them. But his responsibilities prevented him from doing that, he was the leader and needed to let others do the work.

Kristiansen walked behind Lanov, the Russian sniper was leading them to the second op, after leaving Carlson and Alanis at the first. Behind him was Alekseev, Kristiansen partner. They were experience snipers, all three.

After getting to the second op, they took up watch on the compound. Radio contact with Stone, would be kept to a minimal, only in dire situation. Or if the situation change within the compound.

Stone watched as the five vehicles which Kingston was in command of came into the camp. After the vehicles were stopped, Stone went to greet them.

Kingston walked towards him with Titov trailing behind.

"So how did it go?" Stone asked.

"There were ten vehicles approaching, we destroyed them all. We estimate that there were over two hundred soldiers in the convoy, all dead." Kingston replied.

"Da, all destroyed. And the bastard Andreev was killed!" Titov added.

"So Titov, how long until command begins to wonder about the missing personnel and vehicles?" Stone asked.

"It is not unusual that units operating in the area to be out of contact, I would say two day's until command asks another unit to check it out." Titov said after a moment.

"Two days, I was hoping for a little longer but I will take that!" Stone said.

"The unit which command will ask is my unit!" Titov added. "If I say we are in the southern edge of our patrol area, it will give you two more days, before I am forces to report."

This was better news, four more days to take down the rest of the defense of the Syndicate compound, and find its secrets. "Keep a man with the radio, do what you must to delay them, alright!"

"Da, we will do our best." Titov nodded.

"Get something to eat and then rest. Tomorrow we will begin to pick the Syndicate compound apart." Stone clapped the two men on the shoulders.

Patrich walked into Hammond office, and sat down in front of the Air Force General's desk. "So got here early or working late?"

Hammond grinned at the question. "Late! You?"

"The same. Stone has reported, first two step of the operation was successful. The air defense at the compound is destroyed, and the Russian Army operating in the area is neutralized, except for the unit which is working with Stone and his group." Patrich said with joy and sadness fighting on his face.

"I will alert Flashpoint, the F-302 will be in the air within ten minute from receiving the go-ahead from Stone. It will be loaded with two thermobaric bombs in an internal bay. It will be over the compound in less than an hour." Hammond said as he lifted the receiver on his phone.

After finished the phone call, Hammond looked at Patrich.

"Who is the pilot of the 302?" Patrich asked.

"Lt Colonel Cameron Mitchell, the squadron leader of the 201st Space Fighter Squadron. He is one of the best." Hammond said.

"Does he know that he could be force to drop the load on friend-lies?" Patrich asked.

Hammond hesitated before answering. "No, and I don't want him to know that unless absolutely necessary."

"George, how many 302's will be used?"

"Just the one, why?"

"Send a flight!"

"Four of our top secret Space Fighter!" Hammond asked in disbelief of the request. "Why not just send the X-303, while we are at it!!"

"And have them armed to the teeth!" Patrich added.

"Zach, is there something you are not telling me?" Hammond felt compelled to ask.

"No, George. Let's call it a hunch, nothing more! There is a feeling I have not been able to shake, there is something we are not accounting for with the Siberian compound." Patrich looked torn at his friend.

"Alright, Zach. I will have a flight ready, and have the crews placed on alert status, tell them that it is training. They can use it, anyway!"

Stone came to the ridgeline overlooking the compound; it looked the same as when he had last seen it, except the fires from the burning vehicles and building had gone out.

Taking out his binoculars, he studied the compound. The bodies of the fallen mercenaries had been left lying where they had fallen, Stone counted ten bodies. That left at least twenty-seven mercenaries, and any number of Syndicate thugs.

"Kopis seven, this is Kopis One! Report!"

"Kopis One, there have been no movement outside, a number of people inside!" Kristiansen's replied.

"All snipers, you are free to engage target of opportunity!"

Stone had placed all the snipers at his disposal in the woods surrounding the compound; they had strict orders to no engage until ordered to. A minute passed, then a shot rang out.

"Hasta Seven, target eliminated, building four third floor!" Carlson reported

This continued for the rest of the day, no resistance was put up, after the first hour.

Stone kept the sniper's at it, the entire day and the night, both as suppression and as cover. Covering for the assault team that was approaching the compound from the south.

Stone was leading them sixteen man assault team, they were approaching the compound from the south, since early evening the people had crawled towards the fence, covered by guille suits, the journey was slow and dangerous.

Stone had sent four of his people along with two of Titov's men to drive the vehicles and place them on the road leading to the compound, effectively blocking any escape that way. That is if anyone was stupid enough to try and escape.

Coming to the first fence line, Stone looked up at the buildings, there was no visible movement. Inside the fence, Stone could see the tips of landmines.

Signaling for the fence to be cut, three of the assault team crawled forward and started to cut the fence.

"Arcus One, this is Kopis One. We are at the first fence. Open up with the machineguns on the buildings, once we have breached second line, on my mark, copy!" Stone said into the mike as the men finished cutting three holes in the first fence line.

"Kopis One, Arcus One copies!" Kingston voice replied.

It took close to an hour of clear three paths through the mine field between the two fence lines, the sixteen members of the assault team went through the field slowly, it was close to daybreak once all were through. The team was using the bunker close the fence for protection.

Stone stove the ghillie suit and checked over his equipment, gripping the 416 firmly, his finger off the trigger. Crouching at the corner of the bunker, Stone leaned forward and looked at the main building. The windows were all broken, and there were fire damage on the outer walls. He could see no signs of defenses.

"Get ready, team one!" Stone ordered. "Go!"

Stone ran forwards, with Erikson, Grant and Tolinev, behind him. The hundred meter sprint, seem to have went unnoticed. As Stone and his team made it to the main building without getting shot at, as the team two with Arrson.

Stone lead the way, going in the building through the basement door. The door was heavy steel and swung out, Stone was hugging the wall, opening the door with his left, and in his right was the 416 with its 10 inch barrel. Easing the door open slowly, looking for explosives, seeing none, Stone left the door open an inch. Pulling out a telescopic mirror, to look around inside.

Seeing nothing that could be seen as a threat, Stone eased the door open further, but kept in cover. As the door was open halfway, someone inside opened up with an AK, the bullets from it open the door completely.

Taking out MK3A2 grenade, Stone pulled the pin and let the handle fly, the concussion grenade was low thrown into the room. The four second fuse of the grenade ran out and the shock wave could be felt.

The dust filled the air as the team came in at ready, Stone could see three men lying on the floor, they were in camouflage and armed with AK-107 assault rifles, blood was pouring from their ears and noses. The grenades shock wave had killed the three. But just to be sure, all three were shot in the head.

Continuing into the basement, the team used the standard line as they moved forward.

A roar from AK's and 416's, split the air.

Crouching down, Stone call on the radio. "This is Kopis One, report!!"

Arrsen voice replied. "Ardus One, we have run into a makeshift barrier, at the North entrance. Looks like at least ten individuals armed with assault rifle and light machineguns."

"Can you move forward?" Stone inquired.

"Negative, Kopis One, the best we can do is keeping them occupied!"

"Understood, Kopis One, out!" Stone got up again and continued advancing.

There were two doorway from the basement they were in, taking the southern one, Stone went to the wall besides the twofold door, pushing the door open with his 416, there was not fire. Glancing down the hallway, Stone saw it was about five meters wide and three meters high, and was about hundred meters long; ending in another doorway, there was no cover the hundred meters.

Stone turned to Erikson, who had a M320 grenade launcher on his 416. "Fire one hellhound down the corridor!"

The SEAL aimed his 40mm grenade launcher, and fire the grenade down the corridor.

As soon as Stone heard the explosion he advanced down the corridor, at a full run. The 416 was at his right shoulder, the barrel pointed down at a 45 degree angle, ready to come up if any threat was detected.

Stone and Erikson, dropped to cover on the left side of the door, Grant and Tolinev were on the right side. The door was blown completely in. On the floor were two more men in small pieces, they had been waiting within the hallway, planning to use the doorway as cover as any enemies advanced down the hallway, they had just not counted on the grenade launcher.

The hallway split in two directions, going left and right. Stone peaked down the right side, only seeing four doors on the side facing him. Looking at Grant, Stone signaled what he saw, and received that Grant saw the same.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Stone advanced into the hallway first, covering the hallway to the right, Grant came a second later covering the left hallway, Erikson and Tolinev were seconds later.

Stone walked close to the wall down the right hallway, his 416 steady in his hand.

Coming to the first door, he tested the doorknob, it was locked. It was a light door, so Stone kicked the door open and got to cover as it was open. There was no hail of bullets, so Stone peaked into the room, it was dark, and so he turned on the tactical light on the rail. It took him a second to grasp what they had stumped on.

Inside the room were twenty metal tables, on each table lay unconscious women, ranging from twenty to forty years old, some were in the advance stages of pregnancy, others were beginning to show. It seemed that they had found one of the Syndicates impregnation clinics.

Stone looked at his three team members. "Erikson, you with me. Grant, Tolinev, set up a defense in the doorway, we must hold this location. I will send support as soon as I can."

With that Stone took off back from where they had come, with Erikson.

As he came out of the hallway, the gunfire from the first floor could be heard. "Ardus One, report!"

"Kopis One, we are in heavy contact, it seem that they have move more personnel to defend the first floor! Team three and four, are in similar situation!" Arrson reported.

"Understood!" Stone looked at Erikson. "I need you go back and join up with Grant and Tolinev! Check the other door in the hallway, and report what you find to me!"

"Yes, sir!" Erikson ran back inside.

"Arcus One, this Kopis One!" Stone called over the radio to Kingston.

"Arcus One, reads you!"

"Send the mobile unit's into the compound, and task the personnel you can spare into the compound, including Kopis Two! Over!"

A few second past before Kingston replied. "Understood! Sending eight your way!"

Stone knew that they were now completely committed.

Within ten minutes the arriving personnel were added to the fight on the first floor, with assault teams two, three and four. Atkins went to Stone.

"Get me Olympis!" Stone ordered the radio operator.

A minute pasted, then Atkins handed Stone the receiver. "It is Titan Foxtrot!" It was Patrich's new call sign.

"Titan Foxtrol, this is Kopis One!" Stone said.

"Kopis One, we receiver you!" Patrich voice came over the radio.

"Titan Foxtrot, we are in heavy contact. First two parts of plan went flawlessly. Will need transportation for a number of victims. Seem to have found a hatchery, at the moment confirmed number of twenty, expect the number to rise!"

Patrich heard the words, and the gunfire, coming over the radio speaker in the command room. He had expected something big, but not this, never this, in fact he had hoped that they would never find a hatchery.

Hammond looked at Patrich, and saw the fear and desperation in the man's face. "Zach! What is a hatchery?"

Taking a moment. "It is the codename which we use for the location where the force impregnation of women is done, where the oval of women are stolen." Patrich shook his head, trying to clear it. "The truth is we never expected to find one, much less capture one!"

Hammond remembered reading some of the tales which the women that had survived had gone through. "So what can we do?"

"I don't see that there is anything we can do! The facility is in the middle of Siberia, we can't move the victims out, we can hardly get our own people out!" Patrich said with defeat in his voice.

Hammond looked at Patrich, there was something more. "Zach! There is something more! You need to tell me!"

Patrich looked at Hammond with shame in his voice. "My daughter was taken, ten years ago. I don't know if she was killed or used by these monsters."

"I didn't know you had a daughter, it was not in your file!" Hammond was surprised by this.

"Her mother and I never married." Patrich rubbed his face with his hands. "She was a nurse, in a hospital I laid in after an accident. We hit it off, but it didn't work out. Anna was born, I didn't know about her until she was eleven years old. Her mother had married and Anna had a stepfather."

"How old could she be now?"

"She would be thirty one!"

Hammond looked up as an aid came into the room.

"Sir! Colonel Ronson report the Prometheus is at full readiness!"

Hammond jumped up. "That it!"

Patrich looked at Hammond, in surprise. "What?"

"We use the Prometheus, it can get to the facility and land near it. It can carry all the victims, any prisoners taken, plus all the personnel we have over there!" Hammond said as he grabbed the phone.

"Wait, can it launch conventional fighter?" Patrich asked.

"Why do you ask?" Hammond held the receiver, but didn't dial just yet.

"Well, can it?"

"Yes, there was an experiment made with an F-16. It work, but the Prometheus can't land the plane again." Hammond explained.

"No, need!" Patrich was quick to assure Hammond. "Have the 302's escort it, we will place the two F-23's in the hangers, they will launch just before the ship arrives over the compound, so they will have maximum time over the target. The fighter will provide air cover, without risking the 302's. And we will remain our cover!"

Stone was waiting for the new orders from Titan, it took longer than he expected. "What the hell is keeping them?"

"Sir?" Atkins had heard Stone say something, but not what.

"Nothing, sorry! Talking to myself!" Stone explained, then stood up. "Stay here! Get me when they call back, I am going to look at the situation!" With that Stone took off.

Stone was coming to the side where Arrson was, when Erikson radioed him. "Kopis One, this is Arcus Eight!"

"Copy!"

"Have got number. There are ninety-one women here, plus nine men." The Navy Seal reported.

"Copy! Have you found any computers or such down there?"

"Negitive!"

"Will send medic's as soon as possible! Kopis One, over and out!" Stone cursed under this breath, as he jogged to Arrson.

The German officer was working on the wounds of one of his men.

Stone came down on his knee besides the medic. "How bad!"

"Scheisse!" Arrson didn't look up from his work. "Most of us are walking wounded, except Carcia here. He is the worse off!"

Stone looked down at the Spanish operator. His abdomen was one bloody mess.

"We are ending this now, even if we must bring down the building!" Stone looked over to where the main fighting was near the doorway. "Why are they so determined to defend the upper floors, and not where the victims are?"

A string of German came from Arrson.

As Stone stood up, he clapped Arrson on the shoulder.

Daniels was firing his FN Mark.46 in to the building, firing short bursts. Stone came up behind the machine gunner.

Taking a look at the situation, Stone could see the fortification which was being used by the mercenaries. It was a permanent structure, part of the building.

Why do that but leave the victims so exposed in the basement.

Stone drew back, as a 40mm grenade was launcher at the fortification, it did little except make a small crater in the concrete wall.

Then he was no longer in danger of being in the line of fire Stone looked around. Seeing the four vehicles used by the men send to block the road, there were fifty cal machine guns and 40mm grenade launcher on the RSAV's. Then Stone spotted the M72 tubes.

Turning back to the doorway, Stone saw that Daniels had drawn back and was reloading his Mk.46. "Daniel's! Get over here."

The Delta operator came over, racking a round into the barrel as he did. "Sir!"

"Get on the grenade launcher; I am going to get you the angle you need to fire at the barricade." Stone ordered as he sat into the drive seat.

"But the 40mm will not breach the wall! Sir!" Daniels said even as he climbed into the gunnery seat on the RSAV.

"Just open fire on it!" Stone yelled back as he drove the RSAV in front of the doorway, about twenty meters from it.

Daniels opened up even before Stone had stopped the vehicle. The cyclic rate was 375 rounds per minute, but they were only thirty meters from the barrier, the normal range was normally more than seventy-five.

The grenades exploded against the concrete, forcing the defenders do seek cover.

Stone jumped out of the RSAV and picked up three M72 tubes, laying them on the hood of the RSAV. He opened one and lay it on his right shoulder, aiming for the concrete wall with in the building.

The 66mm rocket shot out of the tubes, it hit the concrete wall and exploded, creating a hole in it. Daniel's continued firing at the barrier.

Picking up a second launcher, Stone opened it and aimed at the wall besides the hole he had already made. The second rocket hit the wall about a meter from the first.

Dropping the empty tube, Stone picked up the third launcher and fired it at the wall, just over the first two holes. The three holes was their way into the building.

"Daniel's! Fire into the hole!" Stone yelled as he grabbed his 416 with his right hand, while his left pulled out a MK3A2 grenade.

Stone ran to the outer wall of the building and stood by the wall, waiting until he could get into the building, and got one of the men to pull the pin from the grenade.

Daniel's kept on firing until he emptied the magazine of the launcher.

As the last grenade exploded inside the barrier, Stone ran into the building, with the grenade in his left hand. As he neared the hole, he let the level fly and threw the grenade inside the barrier, as he threw himself down beside the wall.

The grenade exploded, and the members of Stone team rushed in from the outside and through the gap in the wall.

Stone was the first man through the gap, his 416 at ready. A figure staggered on the right and was rewarded with three rounds.

The team advanced into the building, part of them split off to attack the defenders from behind at the other attack points.

"Kopis One, this is two! Titan wants to talk to you!" Atkins voice came over the tactical radio.

"Daniels!" Stone called out.

"Boss!" The operator replied.

"Continue to take down the defense! I must talk with command!"

"Roger!" Daniels turned and continued into the building.

Stone ran outside and met with Atkins by the RSAV, which he had used just before.

Taking the receiver from him. "Titan Foxtrot, this is Kopis One!"

"Your transport will be there within two hours!" Patrich replied.

"Transport? Sir!" Stone didn't understand, what the General meant.

"Our friends have come through for us again." Patrich explained. "How many will we need to transport?"

"At least one hundred victim's, will also try to capture some of the scientist also, so it could be close to one fifty!"

"Understood. Are there any wounded or dead on our side?"

"Most of my people are walking wounded, a few are critical!"

"Understood! Reinforcement are onboard, Sierra Gulf Charlie!" Patrich said.

"We are still in contact with elements of the defenders. But should be clear once our transport arrives!"

"One more issue, Kopis One! Our friends with in the Russian government have reported that the Syndicate is pressuring the government into sending recon flights over the facility."

"Understood, do we have any deadline on that issue?"

"Our friends will try to delay as long as they can, but the first fighters could be over you in two hours!"

Stone curse to himself, the Prometheus need close to an hour on site to evacuate all. "Roger!"

"There will be friends along which will take care of the matter."

Major Frank McIntyre stood on the bridge of the Prometheus, looking out of the bridge view port. He had dreamed of going to space, but to be here now. And the screen of F-302's could be seen.

"Magnificent! Isn't it Major?" Ronson asked the fighter pilot.

"Yes, sir!" McIntyre couldn't take his eyes of the view.

"Sorry, to interrupt. But you must get down fighter bay! As soon as we have slowed down enough, I will let you know and you can launch. You fighter and that of Captain St. John are already refueled and on standby." Ronson said. "Command report that there is a flight of four MIG-31 on route, you must intercept them. They cannot be allowed to get any evidence of our involvement."

"Understood." With that McIntyre hurried of the bridge and to the fighter bay.

As the fighter pilot was leaving the bridge Lt Colonel Reynolds enter the bridge, almost colliding with McIntyre. Watching as the pilot hurried off, then turned to Ronson. "Sir, my men are ready. As soon as you give the word we will secure the area and start loading the cargo aboard."

"Good, the soon that is finished the sooner we can get out of here!" Ronson said with certainty of doom.

McIntyre climbed the ladder and sat down in the cockpit of the F-23C Black Widow, one of two made. The fighter was dark grey, without any marking. In an internal bay, it carried ten air-to-air missiles, four AIM-9X Sidewinder and six AIM-120C Amraam.

"Breaker two, this is Breaker One!"

"Breaker two, copy!" the voice of Captain St. John came over the radio.

"Report status!"

"All green, skipper!"

"Copy!" McIntyre say as he finished his own preflight check and starting the engines.

A few minute passed, then Ronson voice came over the radio. "Breaker One, Breaker Two. You are cleared to launch!"

"Roger that, Prometheus. Breaker One, will launch first!"

McIntyre fasten the breathing mask on the helmet, then put his hands on the joystick and throttle. The engines were hot and ready, easing the throttle slowly forward, the fighter began to shake, for the brakes were still on. As he released the breakes, McIntyre throttled to max power. The F-23C shot out of the Prometheus bay.

As soon and the figher had cleared the bay, the undercarriage was retracted and the F-23C picked up speed.

"Prometheus, this is Breaker One. A good launch."

The second F-23C followed and soon joined up with Breaker One. Heading to intercept the four Mig's.

"Prometheus, this is Breaker One. Thanks for the ride." McIntyre took a last look at the Prometheus.

"Breaker One! Happy hunting!" Ronson called back.

The two F-23C went to supercruiser, they needed to head of the flight of MIG-31B. After flying west for ten minutes, the F-23C warning system registered a radar emission, from the MIG-31. McIntyre looked back at St. John, which gave a thumbs up. The F-23C were using passive sensor so not to alert the MIG's of their presence.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The two F-23C were approaching the MIG head on, so McIntyre pulled the fighter into a climb, the second fighter followed closely.

The four MIG's continued under the two F-23C's, unaware of the danger near them.

As the Russian fighter were past them, the two F-23's banked down and got on the tails of the four large Russian fighters.

The Large MIG-31B were five kilometers ahead of Breaker One and Two.

The two F-23C fired six AIM-9X Sidewinder missile at the formation in front of them.

The first indication that they were not alone, was when the trailing MIG exploded. Two AIM-9X hit it. Before for the pilot's of the other three MIG's could react, two more of them were hit. The lead fighter manage to dive and a single AIM-9X missed.

But it was a short lived break, as the pilot's warning system light up, as the radar of the F-23C's got a lock on. The pilot scream into his radio, but it was jammed by the fighter from Forlorn Hope.

Two AIM-120C Amraam missiles hit the MIG as the pilot jammed the throttle of the fighter forwards.

The entire incident took less than a minute and four Russian fighter were falling from the sky as the F-23C, went to supercruiser, heading east, towards Alaska, to the runway where the Prometheus had picked them up.

Ronson watched from his chair as sensors showed the flight of MIG's was shot down. They were safe now from recon flights for the next four hours. "Alright people, lets land this bird!"

Stone watched as the Prometheus came toward the compound, then hovered and lowered the landing gear. The huge ship was maneuvering gracefully until it sat down just outside the fence line.

"Tarkove, grab a team and clear the mines between the fences!" Stone ordered.

The Russian demolition expert took three men and took off toward the fence closes to the Prometheus.

Stone turned from the view of the space ship as its cargo bay opened up and twenty SGC members ran out, under the command of Colonel Reynolds.

The view that greeted him, was eighteen scientists, fourteen of the nursing staff and ten wounded mercenaries.

Kingston was keeping watch over the group, which was bound with their hands behind their back, on their knees.

An explosion came from the fence line, then two more.

Then the sonic boom as the two F-23C over flew the site.

Reynolds came to Stone's side.

"Captain!"

"Colonel! We have a hundred victims that need to be moved to the Prometheus, in the basement. Lt Tolinev will assist you, sir!" Stone said without taking his eyes of the prisoners.

"What about them?" Reynolds indicated the prisoners.

"They will be taken aboard last, first the wounded and the victims. These bastards will just have to wait!! Well some of them, we will only take the scientist and the nursing staff!" Stone now looked at Reynolds, daring him to object.

But the Marine Colonel knew better, he had seen the look in Stones eyes before.

One of the prisoners saw the marine uniform, stood up and called out. "I am an American, I have been unlawfully detain!"

Reynolds looked at the man, as Kingston walked forward and rammed the butt stock of his machinegun into the man's stomach.

"I have rights!" The man screamed as he fell down.

Kingston drew back his right foot and made to kick the man.

"Wait, bring him here!!" Stone called out.

Kingston grabbed the man with his left hand and half dragged the individual to Stone and Reynolds. Dumping him in front of the officer before turning back to the prisoners.

It took the man a few moments to get to his knees, and then to his feet.

"Thank you, Colonel!" The man said, he was about thirty years old, with short dark hair. There was dirt and grime on him, and his clothing had blood on them.

"Who are you?" Reynolds asked.

"My name is Frank Hill, I am an undercover agent with the NID. I was sent to infiltrate this compound." The man said with a smug grin on his face.

"NID! Why would the NID have interest in a compound in the middle of Siberia? You are supposed to have civilian oversight on the military in the US!" Reynolds could not hide the despise in his voice for the man.

"We have more interest that just the military!" Hill said. "You will now release me!"

"Can't do, Agent Hill! You not my prisoner!" With that Reynolds turned and went to Lt Tolinev.

Hill watched in shock as the Marine Colonel walked away, then turned to Stone. "You are an American Officer?"

"Yes!" Stone said, knowing where this was going.

"I am an agent of the government, you have to release me!!" Hill all but screamed in desperation at Stone.

Stone took his right hand of the 416, reached down and pulled out his Mk.23, put the barrel between Hill's eyes. "No, Agent Hill! I don't!"

A look of fear came on Hill's face. "But, but.."

"You have two chooses! I can kill you now, or …" Stone grinned.

"Or what?" Hill said but could not keep his eyes of Stone's finger on the trigger.

"You can tell me, who give you your orders? Who is in charge of the Trust? Such things!" Stone said as he pulled on the trigger slightly.

"They will kill me!!" Hill said in desperation.

"I will kill you now, if you don't give me some information now!" Stone said like he was talking about the weather. "So life for now, or die now, you choise!"

"But, but ..!!" Hill stammered.

"You have until the count of three!" Stone looked the man in the eye.

Hill had meet some of the most ruthless men in the world, each and everyone had given him a shiver down his back as they looked at him, it was nothing compared to the fear he felt as Stone looked into his eyes.

"One!" Stone started the countdown.

"Wait! Wait! You can't do this!!" Hill tried to reason with Stone.

"Two!"

"Alright! Alright! I will talk." Hill said as he sagged down to his knees.

Stone looked around and saw that Tarkove was coming his way. "Tarkove, keep this piece of shit for me! He is willing to share information with us, bless his heart!"

"Ah, boss! Why do I get all the shit assignment!!" Tarkove wined.

"Just get him aboard, make sure that he does not talk to anyone!" Stone ordered as he walked off, towards the basement.

By the Prometheus, Stone could see the Marines and Airmen carrying the wounded and dead up into the cargo bay. There were too many dead or wounded, the cost of war was the loss of good men and women.

Reynolds was directing the movement of the first victims, under the watchfull eye of Arrson and medics from the SCG.

The first stretcher was carried by two marines, the woman which lay on them, had short blond hair, she seem to be close to forty years old, but she could be younger, it was hard to tell.

"I thought I had seen everything, all the cruelty that man was capable of!" Reynolds said as he looked sadly on the woman being carried towards the ship. "Yet, now I see, that man is capable of much more. We are in some ways worse than the Goa'uld, we do this to innocent people." The anger and revulsion was clear in the Marines voice.

"I agree, but we are not guilty of the crimes these people have done. We must set right what has been done wrong to the victims of the facility, and we will!" Stone said as the next victim was carried by them.

Stone and Reynolds stood at the same place for the next hour watching as each and every one of the victims was carried out.

As the last victim was carried by, Stone turned to the Marine Colonel. "Sir, it would be best if you would get your team aboard the Prometheus now. We have a little mop-up to finish. Take most of my people with you, plus the scientist and the medical staff. Kingston and I will take care of the mercenaries!"

Reynolds call to his people and they rounded up the scientist and medical staff, herbing them towards the Prometheus. Reynolds knew what was going to happen, but he understood that Stone didn't want any witnesses. So he just went back to the ship and waited by the ramp for Stone and Kingston.

Stone looked over the mercenaries, they were dirty and blooded.

Kingston came to Stone side, standing on his right.

The more experience mercenaries knew what was coming and just waited for it, the younger ones, started to plead and beg. It all fell on deaf ears.

Stone drop his rifle, so it hanged by its sling, and pulled out his Mk.23 and screwed the silencer on as he walked behind the mercenaries, as did Kingston.

Then they walked the line.

As they walked away toward the Prometheus, they left behind the bodies of nine mercenaries.

Stone ejected the spent magazine and inserted a fully loaded one. He took no pride in what he had done, in fact he was ashamed of it, but it had to be done.

Stone and Kingston walked up the ramp which was closing as they walked it up.

Reynolds stood just inside the ramp, as he looked out the closing ramp, he could seen that the Prometheus was lifting of, already maneuvering to head back into space.

"Colonel!" Stone said as they joined the Marine officer.

"As soon as we have cleared the area, Ronson will order the bombing. Two 302's are standing by." Reynolds stated as the three men walked into the elevator.

"What about my people?" Stone asked.

"The infirmary, as are the advanced of the victims!"Reynolds replied as he pushed on the elevator control.

"The prisoners?"

"Kept under supervision, in a large storage space!"

"And Agent Hill?"

"The brig, two of your men are with him!" Reynolds grinned. "As soon as he was onboard, he demanded to speak to the commanding officer!"

Stone glanced at the Marine. "Oh, and what response did he get?"

Reynolds grin got bigger. "The security officer who was escorting them to the brig, has no love for the NID, believe me!"

The three men walked onto the bridge, as the Prometheus, went into orbit.

Ronson stood up as they did. "Gentlemen, welcome onboard the Prometheus."

Reynolds handled the introduction. "Captain Stone, Lieutenant Kingston, meet Colonel Ronson. Commanding officer of the Prometheus, earth's first intergalactic warship."

A lieutenant came up to Ronson. "Sir, Blue Leader reports, that the compound has been destroyed."

"Good, order the fighter to come on home!"

The lieutenant turned and left to comply with the order.

"Sir! I would like to request access to a secure comm, to contact the General's!" Stone asked.

"Of course, captain!" Ronson indicated the communication station behind Stone.

"Sorry, sir! But I require a more secluded location!"

Ronson looked around. "Lt. Ward will escort you to a secondary comm. station."

Stone waited until the lieutenant had left, then locked the door.

Within minutes, he was in contact with Cheyenne Mountain, with both General Patrich and Hammond.

On the screen in front of his stood the general. "Sir's!"

"Captain!" Hammond replied. "Report!"

"Yes, sir. We have secured the thirty-two prisoners, and one hundred victims. At least one of which is known to us!"

Patrich looked surprised. "Who?"

"Deputy Director Kersh, he was found along with eight other men. The rest of the victims are female, ninety-one female. In the various stages of pregnancy, the doctors will do better to explain." Stone reported.

"And the compound?" Patrich asked.

"Bombed with thermobaric explosives, I will request that the 302's report will be forwarded to you by Colonel Ronson, sir's!"

"Good work, Captain! And casualties?" Hammond asked.

Stone took a moment before answering. "I have six men ready for action, including myself. Eight were killed, the rest is wounded, some are badly wounded, and some are lightly. Plus there are casualties by our Russian host's, four were killed and two were wounded, Lt. Titov and Lanov are still operation."

"So we have eight KIA, and eighteen WIA, plus the Russian losses!" Patrich stated.

"Yes, sir! With your permission I would like Titov and Lanov to join the unit. We need the extra manpower, and with them, I will have a team which you can deploy." Stone requested.

"Agreed, we will talk again once you reach Cheyenne Mountain! SGC out!" Patrich said as he shut down the feed.

Stone shut down the equipment, unlocked the door, as he was exited the room. Kingston came down the corridor.

"Boss!"

Stone looked at his second in command.

"I was just talking with Tarkove, he says that Hill is furious. Demanding to see the commanding officer, or that we contact the NID!" Kingston was enjoying this, he despised the NID.

Stone shook his head, it was always the same with these idiots. "Well, I guess we better go talk to the man!"

As the door to the brig open, so did the yells of Agent Hill.

Stone walked first into the brig, Tarkove was sitting on the edge of the desk, a Sig-Sauer in his hand. The look on his face suggested that he really, really wanted to shot Hill.

"I demand to speak to the officer in charge! NOW!" Hill continued.

Stone walked over to the desk, unclipped the rifle from it sling and lay it on the desk. Then turned to the cell where Hill was kept. Walking closer to the cell, Stone kept looking at the NID agent.

"I demand to speak to the officer in charge! I am an agent for the NID! You have no right to lock me up!"

"Agent Hill!" Stone said in a conversation voice. "Don't make me regret not killing!"

"I am an agent of the NID!" Hill continued.

"And here that means nothing! You are only alive because you might have information, that is the only reason!" Stone said firmly.

"You got no right to hold me like this!" Hill tried again.

"Actually you right!" Stone said, then glance briefly at Kingston and Tarkove, before turning to Hill again. "The thing is we are going to operate like the NID in your case, break the law. But unlike the NID we are seeking justice, not power. You were not working undercover at the compound, Agent Hill." Stone took a step close to the cell. "You will tell all!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"I will tell you nothing!" Hill screamed back.

"You right again!" Stone turned to look at Kingston and Tarkove. "He must see the future! Don't you agree?"

"Boss, can we watch this time around?" Kingston was quick to ask.

"Da, I bet you fifty bucks that Agent Hill here will break in less than five minutes!" Tarkove added.

Stone turned back to Hill, an evil grin on his face. "Oh, I think it will take less than that!"

Hill looked at the three men outside his cell, not knowing what to think. "You can't torture me, any way I have had training, I can with stand torture."

Stone grinned. "Oh, we have not interest in torturing you, Agent Hill!"

Hill was visibly relieved.

"We are going to watch as a Jaffa, interrogates you!" Stone added after a moment.

Hill was now visibly shaken, and almost looked green.

"Come on guy, let's leave agent Hill in peace. He has a big day tomorrow!" Stone walked to the desk and picked up the 416, then walked out, with Tarkove and Kingston trailing behind. As soon as the door closed, Stone turned to Tarkove. "No one enter the brig, understood?"

"Da, boss!" Tarkove said as he took up a position near the door.

"I will send someone to relief you shortly!" Stone said over his shoulder as he and Kingston walked away.

"Captain Stone!!" Stone heard called from behind him as he was about to enter the infirmary of the Prometheus. Turning in the doorway, Stone saw Colonel Ronson walking towards him.

"Sir!"

Ronson stopped less than a meter from Stone. "Captain, I have been told by my security officers that you have commandeered my brig, and your men are refusing to let my people enter it!" Ronson was pissed.

"Yes, sir!" Was Stone's only reply.

"Captain, there is a fine line! And you just crossed it!" Ronson was now fuming.

Stone took a moment to look at the Air Force officer. "Sir, contact General Hammond, log you complaint with him!"

With that Stone turned to enter the infirmary.

Ronson felt that the discussion was not over and grabbed Stone arm, and before he knew it, lay on the floor with Stone's right knee on his chest and a Mk.23 under his chin. "Never grab me or my men!"

Ronson looked into the eyes of Stone and saw the same as Hill had just two hours before, and like the NID agent Ronson felt the fear. He knew that Stone would not hesitate to kill him.

With that Stone holster his weapon, stood up and entered the infirmary. As the door closed behind him, officers rushed to help Ronson up.

The Prometheus landed at the same runway in Alaska as it had when it picked up the two F-23C, for the next three hour it sat there. Then a C-17 landed.

Stone came down the ramp with the rest of his operation team members, they were twelve, four of them were lightly wounded. Agent Hill was among them, cuffed behind his back; his eyes were bound over and gagged.

The C-17 taxied toward where the Prometheus stood, then the ramp of the C-17 lowered and the first man down it was General Patrich and behind was Colonel O'Neill. Then twenty medical personnel disembark the C-17, carrying medical equipment.

"Sir's!" Stone said as he saluted.

"Captain!" Patrich returned the salute.

O'Neill walked past Stone and up the ramp onto the Prometheus, the medical personnel followed the Colonel.

Stone glanced at the group as they walked up the ramp. "Sir, what is going on?"

"The victims and prisons are going with the Prometheus to Phoenix site. The medical personnel are going with to take care of them; you wounded will also be going to there!"

"Yes, sir! What about our friend here?" Stone indicated Hill.

"Oh, you are taking him with you. Get onboard the C-17!" Patrich said. "And make sure to take the prisoner to meet our good friend as soon as you arrive!"

"Yes, sir!" Stone turned to his team. "You heard the General! Get onboard!"

Stone watch as his team boarded the aircraft, half dragging the struggling NID agent with them.

"Stone, there will be a helicopter waiting on Peterson Airbase; it will take you to Cheyenne Mountain. Hammond will be in command until I return!" Patrick's said.

"Sir?" Stone didn't understand.

"I am going with the Prometheus to Phoenix." With that Patrich walked up the ramp of the spaceship.

O'Neill first destination was the bridge, where he found Colonel Ronson.

Within minutes the two men were seated in Ronson's private quarters.

"So, Jack what it is that you want to talk to me about?" Ronson asked.

"Will, I was on the way here, when General Hammond contacted me. It is about the complaint you made to him about Captain Stone!" Jack said in a reasonable voice.

"That man should be locked up!" Ronson was quick to say.

"Will, god darn it. The man had lost one-fourth of his team, most of the rest are wounded. Of the thirty-two that went in only six are operational, four more are on duty wounded." Jack looked into Ronson's eyes. "Cut the man some slack!"

"Jack, he turned me down and put a gun in my face!" Ronson argued.

"Why? There must be some reason?" Jack asked, not believing that Stone would do this without a reason. Something must have triggered it.

"No reason! No reason at all!" Ronson replied, but the unease in his voice, was obvious.

"Will, tell me??" Jack pressed.

"I may have, …" Ronson hesitated. "I may have grabbed his arm when he was walking away from me!"

Jack let out a breath. "Shit, Will. He had just come out of an operation, pumped up and running on adrenaline, and you grabbed him. You lucky, he didn't kill you!" Jack shook his head at Ronson's stupidity. "Will, I know what he is feeling, you don't! You have gone you entire career, in the cockpit or flying a desk. Stone and his people are in the thick of things, often fighting enemies hand-to-hand. It is not like you are used to, you are safe!"

"That does not excuse what he did, Jack!" Ronson protested.

"Will, he showed remarkable restraint. Drop this matter!" Jack pleaded with Ronson.

"Jack, I looked into the man's eyes, they are like ice! He is a stone cold killer!" Ronson shivered at the memory. "I am telling you the man is dangerous! He scares me big time!"

"Yes, he is! A killer like me!" Jack replied.

"And I don't even know which service he belongs to!" Ronson pressed.

"Will, I am going to tell you something. Stone is my nephew, he is my older sister son."

Ronson looked at Jack for a long moment. "So, Hammond had nothing to do with this?"

A knock came on the door, Ronson stood up and opened the door. Patrich walked in, without waiting for an invitation.

Looking at O'Neill, who shook his head. Patrich then turned to Ronson. "Sit down Colonel!" He ordered in a voice that allowed no objection.

Ronson obeyed.

"Colonel Ronson, I am General Patrich."

Ronson had heard the name, whispered in the halls of the Pentagon. "Sir!"

"Fine ship, you command, Colonel!" Patrich said.

"Thank you, sir! What can I do for you?"

Patrich looked at Ronson, the glanced questionly at Jack.

"Ronson made a mess of it, sir!" Jack replied.

"Jack!" Ronson was surprised by O'Neill's words.

"Colonel?" Patrich asked Ronson, fixing him with a hard gaze.

"I may have made a mistake, when I grabbed the Captain arm." Ronson force to admite.

"Look, I understand, Colonel. But you must understand also, the people under my command are the best, but they are in an horrible situation." Patrich sat on the edge of the desk. "They are fighting a battle that was until recently thought to be unwinnable, and even with the latest developments, the outcome is still uncertain!"

Ronson made as to speak, but stopped as Patrich held up his hand to stop him.

"For over to forty years, we have been fighting a battle with in part our own government, not knowing who to trust. Always being on edge, always ready. It takes its toll; Captain Stone has been fighting under my command for ten years. He is the longest serving member of the covert action group. The next person has eight years; it is Captain Stone second in command." Patrich looked at Ronson. "The average life time of the covert action group members is two years."

"You are saying that you are fighting against the government?"

"No, I am not! We are fighting against people that have betrayed the people, betrayed all of the people on earth! And, yes, some of them are in our government!"

"I can't listen to this!" Ronson made to stand up, but Patrich pushed him back down.

"Colonel, you took an oath. You swore to defend you county against all enemies foreign and domestic!" Patrich say as he kept his hand on Ronson's shoulder.

"Will!" Jack said. "Those people that were brought on board, some of them are American. They were being used for think which I shudder to think about. This was done with the permission of certain parts of our government. I have children, three to be exact, Charles, Jacob and Grace. I do not want them to be used in this manner."

"And what does that have to do with Captain Stone?" Ronson asked.

"Let me ask you one question, Colonel!" Patrich said. "Would you be ready to take Captain Stone's place?"

Ronson starred at Patrich. "I am not trained for that!"

"No, you are not! You are the first commanding officer of Earths space force! In less than ten years we are going to be faced with a battle in space protecting earth, sacrifices must be made. You are going to be part of that; you are training the people who will fight the battles. Stone and people like him are buying us time and time is was we despritely need!"

Patrich turned to O'Neill. "Jack, you must get to the C-17!"

"Yes, sir!" O'Neill cast a glance at Ronson.

"The Colonel and I, will continue our discussion!" Patrich opened the door and let O'Neill out, then closed it again.

O'Neill walked up the ramp, looking back as the Prometheus lifted off and headed for space.

Stone stood at the end of the ramp, waiting.

"Mikey, that is a sight!" O'Neill said as he watches the ship begin its rise.

"And just the first of many!" Stone agreed.

As they watched the F-302's launched from the Prometheus, they were not need for the journey to the Phoenix site, and the Prometheus would need its bay's to carry back cargo.

The ramp closed, and as they were getting in their seats, the plane taxied off.

A few minutes later the C-17 was airborne, heading to Peterson Airbase.

O'Neill looked at the NID agent. "So that is our guest!"

"Oh, yeah." Stone said as he made himself comfortable in his seat.

"We have contacted Agent Barrett, he is trying to discover something about our friend there."

"Is Teal'c not available?"

O'Neill grinned at his nephew. "Oh, he is looking forward to the challenge! Too see what the NID is made up off!"

"Well, to be true, he has not had any challenge for a while." Stone replied.

"True, true! I hope it will take more than five minutes!" When Stone looked at him, O'Neill was quick to explain. "I have a bet with General Hammond!"

Stone just shook his head and tried to get some rest.

Six hours later the C-17 landed at Peterson Airbase, once the plane had been parked near a CH-47 Chinook was waiting for them; its rotor's were already spinning.

The thirteen people hurried across, dragging the fourteenth.

The flight lasted less than an hour, the Chinook landed in front of the North Portal; a Humvee was waiting for them. Stone, Kingston and O'Neill took Hill with them into the mountain.

"This is familiar!" Stone said as he and O'Neill stood looking into the interrogation room, where Hill was seated.

"Yeah, I wonder in anyone will bring popcorn!" O'Neill said.

"You know full well that this will not last long enough for us to enjoy it!" Stone shot back.

The door opened, General Hammond entered first, then came Agent Barrett and Lt Colonel Ferretti. "Gentlemen!" Hammond said as he took up a spot besides O'Neill.

"Sir!" Stone and O'Neill replied.

Barrett looked at Stone for a long while, seemed to be trying to get the bearing of him, only averting his eyes when Stone looked back.

"So, Agent Barrett! What have you found out about out friend here?" O'Neill asked to break the tension.

"Very little! What I was able to get, indicate Agent Hill was killed three years ago. What I can say for certain, he is not a current member of the NID. He is all yours!"

Hammond turned to Ferretti. "Colonel, would you please get Teal'c for us!"

"Yes, sir!" With that Ferretti was off.

Stone noticed Barrett eying him again, so he faced the NID agent head on. "Is there a problem, Agent Barrett?"

"No, there is not. Uhh, who are you?" Barrett asked.

Hammond touched the NID agent's shoulder. "I am sorry, Agent. But you don't need to know!" Hammond's voice conveyed the message that Barrett should leave it alone.

"Yes, sir!" Barrett didn't dare go against the General.

A few minutes later Teal'c entered with Ferretti and Mulder.

As soon as Barrett saw Mulder, he turned to Hammond. "General! What is this man doing here? He is a criminal!"

Mulder grinned at the NID agent's panic.

In one fluid motion, Stone turned and pulled out his Mk.23 from his tactical holster, yet held the gun by his side.

Barrett noticed the movement. A hint of fear crept in to the NID agents face.

Hammond also noticed the move, and put up his hand to signal to Stone to relax. "Agent Barrett, who is it that you think is a criminal?"

Barrett lifted his hand and pointed at Mulder. "He is former FBI Special Agent Fox Mulder, he is a fugitive! He was convicted for the murder of a Marine Sergeant!"

Stone could not help himself, and laughed.

Barrett was surprised by this reaction, and looked at both O'Neill and Hammond.

"Yes, agent Barrett. This man is Fox Mulder, but he is not a killer, the man he supposedly murdered was alive until two days after the trial!" Hammond explained to the NID agent.

Stone ignored the NID agent and walked to Mulder. "I understand congratulation is in order! A girl!"

Mulder grin at Stone. "Well, Dana deserves the congratulation. But thank you." Mulder shot a look at Stone before continuing. "We want to name her Amanda, if that is alright with you?"

"I know Amanda would be honored! Thank you!" Stone said to the former FBI agent. "So how did the kid's take having a new sibling?"

"Oh, Emily and Emma, are delighted! Erik is not sure if he should be happy or sad, because it is a girl. William is happy!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Stone turned and walked back to the window overlooking the interrogation room, where the man known as Agent Hill sat. Mulder came with him.

"I have seen this man before; he is an agent of Spender senior!" Mulder said as he got a good look at Hill.

Stone didn't question the former FBI agent, recollection.

But Barrett did. "Who?"

"Agent Barrett, I will fill you in once General Patrich returns in a few days until then you are our guest." Hammond was quick to say to the NID agent.

"General Patrich!" Barrett had heard of the general, and didn't know if he should be scared or pleased. Patrich was a living legend, also known to have no love for the NID. "General, I have duties …" Barrett stopped as everyone in the room looked at him. "I would be honored to be a guest of you facilities for a few day's!" He was quick to say, understanding that he would be at the SGC until Patrich returned be it as a guest or as a prisoner.

"Good!" Hammond said, then turned to Teal'c and nodded at the Jaffa.

"Captain Stone, if you would please!" Teal'c said pointing to the door.

Stone walked into the room ahead of Teal'c. Hill wasted on time in giving Stone the evil eye. "I demand to meet an agent of the NID!"

"An agent of the NID had already been here, and has denied any knowledge of an agent Hill, the only Agent Hill they know off, was killed three years ago!" Stone said as he walked away from the door, revealing Teal'c entering the room.

Whatever Hill was going to retort at Stone, died in his mouth, as he watched in fascination and horror as the Jaffa came into the room. Teal'c slowly entered the room, keeping his eyes on the man seated by the table.

"I would like you to meet Teal'c. Teal'c, this is our guest!" Stone said as he walked around the prisoner, and then headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hill said with more than a slight fear in his voice, keeping his eyes on Teal'c.

Stone ignored the man and closed the door behind him, like he had all the time in the world. After the door locked, he hurries to take his place at the window.

Teal'c looked at the man seated at the desk, who was looking back at him warily.

Keeping his eyes locked on the man eyes, as he moved and sat down. Not blinking, just keeping the hard stare on the man. Noticing the man's agitation, Teal'c showed no sign of his noticing.

Within a minute the man agitation had escalated to such a degree, that the smell of his fear was repugnant, still Teal'c kept his unblinking eyes on the man.

Finally the man said out loud. "I will never talk; I am trained to withstand torture!"

Teal'c stood up slowly, and circled the table, keeping his eyes on the man the entire time.

As he came to the man side, Teal'c bent forward slightly, until he was inches from the man's ear.

Stone watch as Teal'c bent forward, moved his lips and for a moment there was no reaction. As Teal'c straighten up it was like the flood gates of hell were opened.

For the next hours the man who was really Agent Hill of the NID, disclosed the location of over a dozen safe houses, his superiors and more schemes that he was involved in for the Syndicate, or gained knowledge off.

"One of the addresses he gave us is on the top floor where a FBI regional office is!" Mulder told Stone in a low voice. "According to the information Hill is giving about it, it is a data storage site."

Stone took his eyes from the interrogation room, and glanced at Mulder. "Can you contact Skinner? I believe that he could get us more information, about the building and the agent's assigned at the office!"

"I will contact Doggett!" Mulder said before he left.

O'Neill looked after Mulder, then turned to Stone, a question on his face.

"Mulder said that one of the addresses Hill gave us, is in a building that houses a FBI office. He went to contact Doggett, requesting that Skinner contact us." Stone explained.

O'Neill nodded.

Stone walked out into the hall, Hill was still singing like a canary.

"Captain Stone! Captain Stone!" Major Carter called.

Stone looked down the hall, where Doctor Frasier and Major Carter were walking towards him.

"Major, Doctor! What can I do for you?" Stone asked as he walked towards the two women.

Frasier and Carter were had huge smiles on their faces. "Oh, Captain! It is what we can do for you!" Frasier replied.

"Doctor!!" Stone looked at the air force medical officer, surprise evident on his face.

"We may have a weapon against the Super Soldiers!" Carter said.

Stone head shot around to look at the Major. "What? You found a weapon we can use?"

"Yes, well. We didn't, but a weapon has been found! And we know now why the Colonists have not tried to gain control of the Stargate!" Carter said in delighted voice.

Stone looked between the two women, shocked. Gaining control. "What is it?"

"It is a metal that does not exist on earth, is used in the Stargate!" Carter replied.

"Naquada! Your telling me that Naquada is the key!" Stone had to ask.

"Yes!" Both Carter and Frasier answered at the same time.

Stone grabbed Frasier first and kissed soundly on the mouth, then grabbed Carter and did the same. The two women were shocked, they had never seen Stone like this.

"What is going on here?" O'Neill asked when he saw his nephew kiss his wife.

"No time to talk!" Stone yelled as he ran down the hall towards the elevators.

Stone didn't bother to knock, before entering Hammond's office. "General!"

Hammond looked up. "Captain! It is customary to knock and ask permission!!"

"Sorry, sir! But I need to contact General Patrich right now!" Stone stood at attention.

Hammond looked at the clock on the wall. "He should be arriving at Phoenix is an hour onboard the Prometheus!"

"Sir, request permission to go to Phoenix!" Stone was quick to ask.

"Captain, what is going on?" Hammond said impatiently.

Stone could hear footsteps behind him. Three people were coming. "Major Carter and Doctor Frasier, will be able to explain better, sir!"

A knock came from the door into the briefing room.

"Enter!"

Carter, Frasier and O'Neill entered the office.

The phone on Hammonds office rang, the general pick upped the phone. "Hammond!"

Listening for a moment. "A Colonel, is demanding access! Which command?" Hammond listened again, a skew came on his face. "The twelve man team with the Colonel have blue berets!" Hammond looked at Stone. "Thank you, Lieutenant! Keep them at the gate, I am sending Colonel O'Neill to you!" Hammond placed the receiver down.

"Blue Beret's! Crash Retrieval team!" Stone said, with a look of distaste on his face. "Syndicate goon's!"

"There is a Colonel at the main gate demanding access to the base. His name is Henderson!" Hammond glanced briefly at O'Neill and then Stone.

"Henderson is the head of the Blue berets! He is a known agent of the Syndicate!" Stone added as he pulled up his Mk.23 and did a brass check on it, and then holstered the pistol. "I should go with Colonel O'Neill, and sir! A suggestion, have the base go to high alert!"

"Go!" Hammond ordered O'Neill and Stone.

The Humvee came to a halt behind the raised bunker that served as barracks for the guards at the gate; it was hidden from the Blue Berets. O'Neill, Stone, Kingston and Arrson, jumped out, all armed and rushed to the gateguard.

Already they could hear the screaming coming from the gate.

O'Neill walked first, his P90 hanging in a sling in front of his chest. Stone was on his right, a 416 with a 320 40mm grenade launcher loaded with a XM1001 round. Kingston was on O'Neill's left with his Mk.46, and Arrson on Kingston's left with a 416.

"I want you name, rank and serial number! When I am through with you, Captain, you will not even get a job shoveling shit anywhere!" A voice could be heard threatening the Captain in command of the Gate troops, it was clear the person was pissed.

"I am sorry, sir! But you do not have the necessary clearance to enter the base!" Another voice replied, it was calm, the Captain in charge of the gate.

"What is the trouble here??" O'Neill called out as they neared the Captain and Colonel.

The Captain turned and a look of relief came over his face. "Sir! Colonel Henderson, here, is demanding to be allowed to enter the base parameter."

"Oh, is he now!" O'Neill said as he and his companion came to a stop a few feet from Henderson. O'Neill gestured for the Captain to take a few steps back.

"Who the hell are you?" Henderson looked O'Neill and the rest of the newcomers over, a sneer came on his face.

The Captain handed O'Neill the papers Henderson had been trying to use, after reading the papers over, O'Neill tore the papers and let them fall to the ground. "Not worth the paper they were printed on!" He declared.

Henderson looked at the torn papers; the look on his face was one of astonishment.

"Colonel Henderson, you do not have clearance to enter this base!" O'Neill said, getting a firm grip on his P90, which was still pointed down.

Stone had his 416 at ready, the stock by his shoulder, his left hand gripping the 320 under the barrel, his finger on the trigger. Kingston and Arrson, were also ready.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Henderson had gotten over the shock, of what O'Neill did to his papers.

O'Neill gave the man a wiry grin. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! Colonel Jack O'Neill, second in command of this base!"

"Well, Colonel O'Neill, you just tore up official papers. That is a criminal offence!" Henderson took a step forward to try and intimidate O'Neill. But the only thing he managed to accomplice was to have a P90 in his face. Stone, his men and the guards all had their weapons on the Blue Berets.

"Let's relax, for a moment!" Henderson backed up, but the guns stayed up.

O'Neill lowered his weapon. "Yeah, let's do that!" O'Neill smiled, looked around. "Oh, and tell your men that if they raise their weapons, … You get the picture!"

"Colonel, are you threatening me and my men?" Henderson asked.

O'Neill looked back at Stone and the Captain of the guards. "Was I threatening anyone?"

"No, sir!" Both Stone and the Captain said.

Turning back to Henderson. "Look around I have more witnesses; in fact the way I see it, you have been threatening my people!"

Stone kept his eyes on the twelve Blue Berets; they were itchy, not used to being out manned and outgunned. Looking over the weapons they had, Steyr AUG assault rifles, Calico M955 submachine guns and Mossberg 500 bullpup shotgun, the weapons of chose for the Blue Berets.

Henderson had a Clock 17 in a holster on his hip.

There were twenty-four guards stationed at the gate, plus Stone, O'Neill, Kingston and Arrson. The guards were armed with M4A1 carbines and M249 machineguns. Also there were two M2HB, 50 cal machineguns mounted in the armed watchtowers overlooking the gate, two guards manning them.

"Look, Colonel O'Neill! I am an officer of the US Air Force with document that allows me access into this base!" Henderson tried to reason.

"Documents, what document?" O'Neill looked around innocently.

This was starting to piss Henderson off. "Now look here, Colonel!"

"I am looking, just not see anything worthwhile!" A hint of belligerent in O'Neill voice.

As the two Colonel's were arguing, Stone kept a close eye on the twelve Blue Berets. The crash retrieval team was too edgy, they were for the first time in their service, not able to bully their way in and were outmatched, and knew it.

"Incoming two bogies, coming in from the north! Incoming bogies, coming from the north!" The radio piece in Stone's ear. Without taking his eyes of the Blue Berets, Stone knew that O'Neill, Kingston and Arrson also heard the message, although none of them showed any sign of it.

"Scrambling Arrow One and Two, three and four on standby!" A new voice came over the radio.

The tension mounted. Stone's finger was locked on trigger, his eyes looking for the slightest wrong movement from the Blue Berets.

"Colonel Henderson! I suggest you and your men leave, NOW!!" O'Neill said to Henderson in anything but a requesting tone.

"The only place we are going is inside to base, Colonel!" Henderson replied, his hand gripping his pistol and started to pull it up.

Stone's 416 was up and aimed at the Blue Berets, before any of them had a chance to raise their weapons. Arrson and Kingston were a breath behind him.

A Blue Beret carrying a Mossberg 500 shot from the hip at the guards.

Opening fire on the Blue berets, with his 416 and the 320, the XM1001 round in the grenade launcher was a flechette round, there were 115 two-inch flechette in the round. They shot out of the barrel and shredded five of the Blue Berets. Even as the flechettes were on their way, Stone shifted his targets, to the seven others. A burst from his 416 hit a Blue Beret in the neck and almost decapitated the man. Shifting his target again, Stone could find no more treats; all twelve Blue Berets were down.

Henderson stood with his hands away from his body, the Glock hanging limply from his right hand by the trigger guard, O'Neill's P90 was under the Colonels chin. O'Neill had been so fast in placing the P90 that Henderson had not managed to clear the holster when he felt the barrel of the P90 under his chin.

The Colonel was shocked the speed and brutality which his men had been displaced.

"Sergeant! Cuff this man!" O'Neill ordered as he used his left hand to disarm Henderson, and then took a step back.

Henderson looked over the remains of his twelve men, then as two Security Officers were cuffing him, started to scream and threaten. "You just kill twelve soldiers, US soldiers! There men were the best, I will see to it that you will fry for this!"

Stone stepped forward and stood face to face with Henderson, with a slight grin on his face. "The best! Don't make me laugh! Your troops are amateurs, chose for their loyalty to your masters!"

Henderson looked closely at the man in front of him. The man was about six feet tall, dressed in black BDU's, with a black patrol cap on his head, a scar over his face, still healing. The man carried a weapon similar to a M4, but could not be a Colt, with a grenade launcher under the barrel. An understanding dawn on Henderson, this was the man that had taken down almost half of his team with a single shot. "You! You killed loyal Americans!"

Stone leaned even closer to Henderson, looking him in the eye. And in a low voice. "I know who you are, who your masters are! These are not the first men I have killed that were under you command! Nor will they be the last!"

Henderson could see the coldness in the eyes what were locked on his own. The green eyes were colder that the arctic ice. Gathering his backbone, Henderson tried to taunt Stone. "I have put down punks like you before!"

Henderson's words had the opposite effect that he had hoped for, Stone laughed. "Oh, I am not the one you have to worry about Colonel!"

Stone grabbed Henderson's right arm, which was cuffed behind his back, steering the Colonel towards the Humvee, Kingston and Arrson walked with him. O'Neill took a moment to give the Captain and his troops their orders, then came after Stone and his team, who were escorting a cuffed Henderson to the Humvee.


End file.
